Menteuse
by Totally-lesb
Summary: Sam n'arrête pas de mentir, à tout le monde, en amour, en amitié en même temps ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix...  Femslash


Menteuse

En ce moment je mens tout le temps. Et à tout le monde. Je ne cherche pas vraiment à mentir, à vrai dire j'aimerais mieux éviter de faire ça…je suis une fille honnête dans l'ensemble. Mais je ne peux tout simplement pas dire la vérité, c'est une situation trop compliquée…

« Je déteste Mandy, cette sale prétentieuse ! » peste Clover à mes côtés

« Oui, moi aussi » ai-je répondu distraitement

Et voilà, encore des mensonges… Clover continue à traiter Mandy de prétentieuse et tout ça, elle ne cesse de déclarer que celle-ci n'a pas de cervelle.

Je lui ferais bien remarquer que vu les répliques cinglantes de la dite Mandy on ne peut pas lui reprocher son manque d'intelligence et d'imagination.

Mais je me retiens. Je ne dis rien, à vrai dire j'essaie de mentir le moins souvent possible.

Mais ça ne change pas grand-chose au fait qu'un mensonge est un mensonge.

Je soupire, comme d'habitude je la regarde. Tout le monde bute sur l'exercice de maths du moment.

Je soupçonne monsieur Berquin de nous l'avoir donné pour pouvoir lire en paix son journal. Je l'ai fait en pas longtemps juste pour la regarder tranquillement. J'ai la chance de n'avoir aucuns problèmes au lycée, au niveau scolaire je veux dire. Au contraire, je m'en sors très bien et c'est déjà ça.

Mandy s'en sort avec une moyenne acceptable, surtout parce qu'elle a mieux à faire. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment elle s'est débrouillée pour être à la fois adulée et respectée de tous. Obtenir le titre de la fille la plus populaire du lycée c'était la garantie de s'éclater chaque jour et avec qui tu veux.

Clover ne la déteste pas, je pense plutôt qu'elle l'envie, la jalouse au point de la haïr, de lui trouver tout les défauts du monde. Peut être pour se rassurer ? Je connais Clover et Alex depuis le collège, depuis la fin de la quatrième, à l'époque ou je suis arrivée, Mandy et Clover étaient ex-æquo dans leur quête de la popularité.

Ce qui à fait penché la balance ? Je dirais le fait que Mandy ait l'air d'avoir besoin de rien ni personne alors que Clover avait usé de la technique de la lèche-botte.

J'aime bien Clover parce qu'elle peut parfois être drôle et tout simplement superficielle.

A l'écouter on croirait presque que les problèmes de la vie se résument à du vernis à ongles écaillé. C'est ça qui me plait le plus en elle.

Tandis que moi, je prends trop les choses à cœur, je suis stressée pour un rien et je ne fais jamais rien sans y avoir murement réfléchi. Certains pensent que je ne m'éclate pas.

C'est vrai que d'un côté, j'ai appris à apprécier, de manière plus mature que « Je vais me bourrer la gueule » c'est comme si on gâchait l'instant puisque le lendemain le seul souvenir de la soirée est la gueule de bois, quitte à choisir je préfère avoir des souvenirs plus glorieux.

Et puis je n'ai rien à justifier, c'est ma vie et elle me plaît ainsi. Tout à l'heure on a volley, je déteste le sport, je préfère lire tranquillement à l'ombre d'un peuplier que de devoir attraper une saleté de ballon. Nous sommes l'équipe la plus nulle du cours. Clover s'arrange toujours les cheveux en plein milieu du match, moi je survis tant bien que mal au supplice imposé, Alex est dans une équipe avec Donna Ramone et Caitlin. Quand à Mandy elle joue avec Dominique. Il y a deux groupes, celui des équipes de trois et celui des équipes de deux.

Donna, Alex et Caitlin sont les meilleures du côté des équipes de trois et Mandy et Dominique les premières dans les groupes de deux. Nous nous retrouvons à jouer contre elles, je découvre une Dominique très impliquée et un peu colérique et une Mandy je m'en foutiste, qui rit de bon cœur des colères ridicules de son amie. Elle rit aussi de bon cœur de notre nullité et je me sens toujours incroyablement gênée par ses commentaires.

J'aimerais être quelqu'un de dynamique et volontaire à ses yeux mais je ne suis que l'intello coincée toute molle. Et ce con de prof qui fait que de gueuler. Envie de le frapper.

« Hahaha quelle équipe ! Bravo Clover tu as battu ton record au rayon services pourris. Je te félicite, on applaudit Dom ? » Propose Mandy sourire aux lèvres

« J'aimerais bien jouer avec des adversaires valables pour une fois »

Ronchonna Dominique

« Oh ce serait moins amusant » répliqua Mandy en haussant les épaules

J'aurais aimé qu'elle joue avec moi et que je sois sa meilleure partenaire ! Ou qu'elle me fasse un compliment quelque chose dans le genre.

J'ai l'impression désagréable d'être un toutou dans l'attente interminable d'un susucre qui ne viendra pas.

Clover est bouche bée, visiblement si on jouait au jeu de je sais plus quoi avec les petits bateaux, on pourrait dire que Clover est touchée. Elle ouvre la bouche, je me demande quelle réplique elle à préparé contre ça.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si ma petite Samantha est aussi désespérante » Soupire t'elle

Elle m'a coulé. Enervée, sans doute un peu trop d'ailleurs je réplique sèchement

« J'ai pas fait le service à ta place que je sache. »

Je ne sais pas si elle se moque, si elle me donne raison ou juste si elle jubile de nous voir nous disputer, quoi qu'il en soit Mandy rigole.

« Trop de parlote, on joue ou quoi ? Inviter vous donc à boire le thé si vous voulez discuter ! » S'exclame une Dominique impatiente.

« Pourquoi pas, Samantha, tu es libre ce dimanche ? » demande Mandy avant de rire.

J'ai l'impression d'être tout rouge. Je me sens toute bête. Je sais qu'elle disait ça pour plaisanter, surtout qu'elle à rit mais tout à coup je m'imagine presque qu'elle m'attendra à la sortie des vestiaires pour me dire que sans déconner elle a envie de me voir dimanche. J'admire son service. Elle vise un point précis, visiblement.

La balle sera bonne c'est certain. J'observe le ballon faire un vol plané et je me rends compte que je suis la seule à pouvoir l'attraper…trop tard, le ballon s'abat sur mon pauvre nez et mon pauvre orgueil en prend un coup. Je me sens ridicule…

« Mandy ! Ce n'était pas judicieux d'envoyer le ballon alors que Samantha pouvait l'attraper fastoche...enfin bon elle a quand même pas réussi » commenta Dominique en cachant un petit rire

« C'est vrai Sam c'est un peu tout ma faute si on est nulles » répliqua Clover ironiquement tout en entreprenant de se limer les ongles

Je ne suis pas blessée par Dominique, on attend que ça de son ennemie mais Clover… Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est si abjecte avec moi. Je n'ai rien à dire remarque.

« Je l'ai foirée cette balle c'est tout. Désolée »

C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire parce que là c'était vraiment de ma seule faute. Mandy n'en rajouta pas ce qui me soulagea. Tandis que je ramassais le ballon tombé à terre, Alex accourut d'un pas rapide.

« Hé sa va ? Tu t'es pas fait mal ? » Demanda t'elle gentiment

« Non, non tout va bien merci »

« Ok ben j'y retourne, n'hésite pas à te mettre sur le côté si ça va pas hein ? »

« Pour le coup, tu peux compter sur moi » ai-je ricané en regardant Alex s'éloigner à petites foulées

Merci de t'en soucier ai-je répliqué dans ma tête. Je retiens.

« Alors ! On va pas attendre cent sept ans c'est à nous ! »

Oui, oui Dominique, je suis patiente mais fait pas trop chier quand même ! Je regarde Mandy qui me tend les mains, je lui tends le ballon et elle s'apprête à réaliser son deuxième service. Cette fois je me concentre, je ne sais pas ou est la balle je me retourne et j'entends un « pump » suivi du cri de Clover qui venait à son tour de se recevoir la balle en pleine tête. Mandy éclata de rire et même Dominique s'y était mise. Moi j'étais partagée entre rire aussi, pour ma propre revanche ou compatir pour mon amie. J'optai pour une demi-solution.

« C'est vrai Clover c'est un peu tout ma faute si on est nulles » ai-je répliqué, sadique que je suis

Mandy repart dans son fou rire et on dirait presque que c'est la réponse qu'elle attendait de moi.

« Bravo Mandy c'était un service magnifique ! Le plus beau de ta carrière ! » Annonça Dominique entre deux rires

« Je sais c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! »

« Si, si c'est bien vrai, cette chochotte va sur le côté ! »

Je vis Mandy rouler des yeux. Les cheveux relevés lui allaient vraiment très bien. Alex discutait déjà avec Clover sur le côté.

« Bon allez sérieux t'es libre dimanche ? »

Je sortirais de ma douce contemplation, mon rêve était il enfin devenu réalité ? Incroyable, on partira toutes les deux, prendra des places à côté dans le bus et on ira boire un chocolat chaud dans le troquet de la ville où ma mère travaille. On ne croiserait personne de connu et on pourrait même aller dans les boutiques. Passerait-elle à la librairie pour moi ? Je lui montrerais mes livres favoris et lui lirait peut être les passages marrants.

« Oh hé je te parle ! Dominique, arrête de rire, tu es libre Dimanche ou quoi ? »

Je vais pleurer… Ma journée parfaite, envolée ! Je me fais pas un peu des films moi ? Ce serait une série en plusieurs épisodes alors…

Nota bene : Poster sur VDM dès ce soir.

Elle parlait à Dominique, j'aurais du m'en douter. D'ailleurs j'ai loupé sa réponse. C'est comme si je m'étais cachée dans un trou de souris, je tends l'oreille pour écouter la suite, en faisant semblant de flâner.

« Super on pourras aller au festival de ce week-end ensembles alors ! Caitlin a dit qu'elle viendrait déjà »

Un festival ? Je pourrais peut être traîné là bas moi aussi plus ou moins accidentellement. Encore faut il savoir de quel festival il sagit…ce week-end, sans doute sur Beverly Hill.

« C'est à quelle heure aussi ton truc ? Moi je me lève pas à moins de 11h » déclare Dominique

« Relax, c'est à une heure de l'aprèm. Va voir y a une affiche sur le tableau, dans le hall d'entrée. »

« Ben oui j'irais voir ! »

« D'accord t'iras et tu verras si tu me crois pas » répliqua Mandy, amusée.

J'irais aussi. Je me sens un peu nouille, je ne vais pas la suivre partout comme le toutou par excellence.

De plus je sais pas si je m'habituerais aux royal canin. Est-ce que j'ai le poil assez soyeux pour Mandy ? Trêve de plaisanterie, le prof engueule Mandy et Dominique sévère. Dominique s'énerve, un petit coup ça réveille un peu, affirme t'elle quand à Mandy je l'ai vue hausser les épaules six fois et rouler quatre fois des yeux. Elle ne dément pas une seule seconde, on dirait presque qu'elle parle à un mur, qu'elle s'en fiche.

J'aime cette attitude, sa manière de s'en foutre, d'être juste elle-même, spontanée.

« Samantha as-tu vu la scène ? Pense tu que Mandy ait visé ton amie volontairement ? Si oui tu dois me le dire » demanda mon professeur alors que je prenais la direction des vestiaires

Connard. Tu ne t'intéresse à moi que pour me gueuler dessus et après je devrais tout te dire.

« Elle ne l'a pas tué que je sache » ai-je répliqué en prenant la direction des vestiaires aux côtés de Mandy et Dominique.

Les conversations faisaient un brouhaha incompréhensible dans les vestiaires. Clover semblait ne pas trop m'en vouloir et après tout pourquoi ? C'est elle qui s'est mal comportée. Pas moi.

« On a gagné ! » déclara Alex tandis que nous nous changions

« Pas grâce à Caitlin j'imagine… » Répliqua Clover, acerbe

« Oh ben chacun ses talents, elle est sympa Caitlin mais son truc c'est plus la gym et Donna elle préfère la boxe. Et vous à part pour l'incident du ballon, ça à été ? »

« Incident ! Elle l'a fait exprès cette garce » s'énerva Clover

« On en sait rien » ai-je répondu

« Bien sur que si ! »

« Plus qu'un cours ! » coupa heureusement Alex

« Oui, et puis musique c'est bien parce que le prof ne voit pas quand je remets du gloss. Avec toutes ses musiques pourries aussi ! » Commente Clover

« Non, moi j'aime bien, certaines m'inspire, je me fais des minis films sur la musique »

Clover ricana en avouant qu'elle s'ennuie plus qu'autre chose.

Pourquoi ne comprend-elle jamais quand je suis ouverte au dialogue profond et sérieux ?

Je laisse tomber et finalement, on étudie la vie d'un gosse de riche d'un siècle ancien. Il ne m'intéresse pas vraiment d'ailleurs il ne faisait que suivre la mode de l'époque. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de si spécial. Comme je m'ennuie ferme je dessine. Je vois Mandy qui discute avec sa voisine de droite et son voisin de gauche qui la regarde d'un air de convoitise. J'ai une gomme dans ma main et j'ai envie de l'envoyer malencontreusement valser sur la tête de ce dragueur.

« C'est quoi ? » me chuchote Donna

« Très flatteur hein » ai-je répliqué ce qui provoqua le rire étouffé de Donna.

« Mais c'est parce que tu commence mais allez dit moi ! »

« Devine »

« Ouh mon dieu c'est quoi cette horreur, un menton ou une fesse ? »

« Regarde le prof … » fut ma seule réponse

Donna éclata de rire, suivi de près par moi-même.

« Oh non trop nul »

« Trop réaliste ! »

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire les deux du fond ? » demanda le prof, caricaturé par mes soins

« Rien monsieur, on repensait à quelque chose de drôle »

« Taisez vous donc ! »

Nous nous exécutons…puisque la cloche sonne. Tout le monde se dépêche de courir jusqu'au portail.

« Bon Sam tu viens »

« Allez-y sans moi pour aujourd'hui j'ai oublié mon sac »

Par inadvertance ? Ou pas tout à fait.

Au moment où je m'approche de l'affiche, Dominique et Mandy s'en éloigne

« Tu vois je te l'avais dit »

« Je m'incline c'est bon. C'est ok alors je peux venir »

Je fis rapidement un détour pour aller chercher mon sac et inscrivit l'adresse et l'heure sur mon poignet.

Maison

« Mais maman stoooplait ! »

« Pourquoi veux-tu aller à ce stupide festival ! »

« Parce que…ça à l'air bien c'est tout ! » (Qui a dit mensonge ?)

« J'aurais bien aimé que tu vienne avec moi voir ton grand-père»

« Mais il me saoule Georges, j'en ai marre de cette corvée ! »

« Samantha ! Il est très vieux ! C'est notre rôle de nous occuper de lui. »

« Oui ben non, il est désagréable et il nous envoie toujours péter, moi je préfère aller au festival »

« S'il nous dit ça c'est parce qu'il perd la tête »

« Oui alors si il allait en maison de retraite il verrait même pas la différence »

« Chérie ! »

« S'il te plait j'ai envie de vivre un peu moi. Pas de supporter tout les jours un crétin qui insulte tout le monde »

« Arrête un peu de tout critiquer Sam, je l'aime beaucoup malgré tout ça, je veux être là pour lui j'ai le droit non ! »

« Oui mais me force pas à l'être aussi, je m'en fous moi »

« Va y à ton festival, mais quand il sera plus là tu ne pourras plus jamais le voir »

« Il s'en fout et moi aussi, il me traite de dépravée et moi je devrais être au petit soin »

« Il est de la vieille école »

« Qu'il y reste, je suis homo et alors ? Je ne veux pas m'entourer de ce genre de personne »

« Je comprends » répondis simplement ma mère

J'avais ma permission. Allez voir Georges est une épreuve trop dur pour moi.

Et pour ma mère aussi je le sais. Elle aime son père et c'est normal, simplement il est juste insupportable. Homophobe, râleur, crasseux. Ses seules qualités sont de ne pas encore se pisser dessus et il est très cultivé. Ça rassure maman de me savoir près d'elle. Quand il lui dit des horreurs à cause de sa folie, elle peut se tourner vers moi et me parler un peu. Je me sens horrible de ne pas la soutenir encore aujourd'hui mais c'est au dessus de mes forces. J'ai tout simplement le sentiment de perdre mon temps. Et en rentrant on se sent juste con et impuissant. L'enfer complet. Sa démence est telle que des fois il t'appelle sang impur. Petite, je trouvais ça très drôle.

Dimanche

Ce haut est assez original, je ne l'ai jamais mis, c'est l'occasion ou jamais. Donna et Alex m'ont appelé, comme Clover ne peut pas venir on ira toutes les trois et je dois avouer que ça me fait un peu plaisir que Clover ne soit pas là, je vais pouvoir me retrouver dans le même endroit que Mandy sans qu'une dispute éclate. Le soleil est présent aussi. Le fait que ma mère aille gâcher sa journée me chagrine un peu.

« Maman s'il te dit quelque chose de mal tu m'appelle tout de suite ou tu te casse carrément »

« J'ai réfléchi, tu as raison je ne devrais pas te faire subir ça aussi. Amuse toi, moi c'est mon choix et ça ira »

Je hoche la tête et admire son courage.

Festival

Il y a pas mal de monde, on ne se retrouve plus. Mandy semble avoir le même problème ce qui me donne le prétexte parfait, je lui attrape doucement le bras, elle sursaute.

« J'ai cru que c'était un malfrat qui venait m'enlever et me séquestrer » plaisanta t'elle « Ah moins que c'est ce que tu ais prévu de faire, Sammy chérie » déclara t'elle sur un ton sarcastique

Je me sentais rougir de ce merveilleux surnom, depuis qu'elle m'avait appelé comme ça, je devais avouer que, quand je ne trouvais pas le sommeil je me remémorais sa voix et ce surnom tellement plaisant.

« Oui, Clover m'a engagée pour t'assassiner voyons ! »

Mandy ricana

« T'aurais pas vu Alex et Donna ? »

« Non et toi Caitlin et Dominique ? »

« Non plus. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu était du genre à squatter les festival toi »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Nous marchions ensembles sans même nous en rendre compte, enfin si moi mais elle je ne pense pas qu'elle ait compris

« Je ne savais pas que c'était ton genre tout ce qui ne finissait pas en ivre »

« Parce que tu crois que c'est mon genre d'être ivre ! »

« Je parlais des livres mais pas grave hein. »

« Tu me prends vraiment pour une coincée c'est dingue. »

« Comme tout le monde au lycée »

Je fus touchée par la remarque

« Tu ne me connais pas, et « tout le monde au lycée » non plus »

« Elles sont là bas ! Bon ben bonne chance pour Donna et Alex »

Ça tombe à pic (ou pas). Je retrouve Alex et Donna pas longtemps après. C'est un festival de musique en fait. Pas vraiment, plutôt de CD, d'instrument, de cassette live rare…et il y a des bonbons, je m'en goinfre un peu et je pense aussi à maman, je me demande pourquoi elle ne profite pas de la vie, comme ça. A croire qu'elle est sado-maso n'est-ce pas ? J'aime bien Donna, je me rends compte qu'elle est sympa, malgré ses allures de caïd qui font peur. Caitlin s'approche d'elle suivi de Mandy et Dominique.

« Salut Donna ! » s'exclame t'elle

Elles discutent un petit moment et Dominique lança la première allusion

«Et ton amie la blondasse, remise du choc ? »

« Va t'acheter des dragibus, Dominique et arrête de m'agacer pour rien »

Désolée, elle m'a vraiment gonflé

« Ouais c'est ça le sucre ça me calme, ça m'empêchera de te découper en rondelles »

« Si tu le fais essaie de les rendre régulières, les rondelles »

Elle repart en bougonnant, nous avons jamais de grosses altercations avec Dominique mais ça arrive de temps en temps. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle critique Clover qui m'a gonflée c'est surtout le fait qu'elle remette ça sur le tapis alors que pour une fois on parlait sans insultes. Je raccompagne Donna et Alex chez elles et je suis maintenant seule. J'ai peur parce que je suis dans une ruelle sombre. J'entends des pas, réflexe je crie. Puis j'entends un rire que je connais bien.

« Tu as peur du noir ou quoi ? »

« Non j'ai peur des pas dans des ruelles sombres et glauques, nuance ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu passe par les ruelles sombres et glauques ? » demande Mandy

« Parce que j'ai pas trop le choix si je tiens à rentrer chez moi et toi qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'aime bien les ruelles sombres, je suis fan. A croire que je ne suis pas une froussarde »

Elle me provoque, je sais qu'elle aime provoquer.

« Pourquoi tu reste avec Clover si tu ne l'aime pas ? Ce n'est pas un passage obligé jusqu'à ta maison si ? » Demanda t'elle

« Qui te dit que je l'aime pas, j'aime bien Clover, c'est mon amie »

« Ah bon, parce que vu comme elle t'a traité en sport la dernière fois »

« Et toi tu me traite tellement mieux aussi… »

« Ben oui, je lui ai quand même tiré un ballon dans la tronche, t'as pu replacer la réplique »

« Tu l'as fait exprès ? »

« Oui, ne me dit pas merci ce fut avec plaisir »

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« Parce que Clover et moi sommes des ennemies officielles et puis même, elle m'avait agacé à se limer les ongles sur le terrain »

« Oui, ben on s'est réconciliés, l'amitié ça se pète pas en trois paroles désagréables »

« T'a entendu ce bruit tout bizarre là ? »

« Q…quel bruit ? »

« Ben écoute »

« N'importe quoi ! Il y a rien du tout ! »

« Si, je te jure »

« Ah ! Mais non, c'est…c'est vrai ? »

« Non Hahahahaha »

« Morte de rire ! »

« Y a deux secondes t'étais surtout morte de trouille ! Froussarde ! »

« Je ne suis pas une froussarde, c'est puéril de dire ça ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Si je te le dis, imbécile »

« Tu étais vraiment vexée tout à l'heure quand je t'ai dit que tout le monde pensait que t'étais coincée ? »

« Non je m'en fous de tout le monde »

Ça m'a juste vexée que ce soit toi qui le pense mais je ne te le dirais jamais.

« Moi j'aime bien tout le monde, à part Clover au lycée, j'aime bien être copine avec tout le monde et de savoir que les gens veulent être avec moi »

Elle aime bien tout le monde sauf Clover et je m'appelle pas Clover aux dernières nouvelles.

« Bof, moi je me contente de ressentir de l'indifférence »

« Pour qui ? »

« Presque tout le monde, pas tout le monde, mais comme ça on peut dire que c'est des sortes de vip »

« Oui parce que tu es une star » ricana t'elle

« C'était qu'une putain d'expression c'est bon, je me la pète pas à ce point »

« Pourquoi on ne te vois jamais aux fêtes ? »

« Parce que je m'y emmerde, je vais pas aller quelque part pour me faire chier »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Mais parce que…parce que tout le monde ne pense qu'à se tripoter ou se la péter, boire de l'alcool et se gerber dessus, je vois pas l'intérêt c'est débile ! »

« Y a pas que ça, on peut danser, avoir l'air ridicule, chanter comme sous la douche, aucun risque tout le monde est bourré »

« Je préfère être sous ma douche alors »

« Moi aussi, souvent, on ne me vois qu'aux fêtes populaires »

« Qu'est ce qu'elles ont de plus ? »

« Rien, mais j'aime bien, on rigole des fois »

« Moi c'est pas ma place…je me sens différente »

« Quand je te dis que t'es coincée »

« Tu me déçois Mandy tu fais ado pathétique »

« Prouve donc à l'ado pathétique que t'es pas coincée »

« Comment je te prie ? »

« Viens à la prochaine fête habillée comme ça te dit et cap de danser en plein milieu de la piste ? »

« Trop fastoche ! »

« On verra ça à la fête de David vendredi, je sens que je vais bien rire. »

« Tu parles tu va surtout t'incliner devant ma décontraction tu verras ! »

« Je le fais s'il y a de quoi »

« Et je vais pas être invitée ? »

« David est un de mes meilleurs amis, je te ferais inviter »

« D'accord…c'est ici »

« Quoi ? »

« Chez moi »

« D'accord, bon moi c'est plus loin, à demain »

« Salut »

Bizarre de dire salut à une Mandy qui vient de nous raccompagner, qui vient de nous proposer un défi stupide aussi et qu'on a accepté parce qu'on est con. Je referme derrière moi.

« Tu t'es bien amusée chérie ? »

« Oui et toi ? »

« Ni bien ni mal, comme d'habitude »

« Ouch »

« Sa va, sa va »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Sa va je te dis »

Comme maman à l'air sincère je me couche rassurée et je m'endors sur ses dernières paroles « Faudrait peut-être que j'apprenne à danser moi… ».

Lundi petit déjeuner

« Maman ? »

« Ouais quoi ? »

« Tu sais danser ? »

« C'est quoi cette question ! »

« Tu sais ou pas ? »

« Ben … ouais de la country »

« Ouais ben ça ira alors »

« Ne te moque pas de la danse country ! C'est très sauvage ! »

« C'était sauvage »

« D'accord alors tu restera avec ton infirmité toute ta vie ! »

« Ben ouais voilà, passe-moi les céréales »

Récré du matin

« Quand je pense que David refuse de m'inviter ! »

« Oui c'est dommage Clover, mais dis moi tu sais danser ? »

« C'est quoi cette question alors que je suis énervée là ! »

«Non c'est parce que si tu sais pas danser ça sert à rien d'y aller »

« C'est facile de danser, y a qu'à coller le mec »

« Alex, tu sais danser ? »

« Héhé non, moi je m'arrange toujours pour rester près du bar, ou pour bouger un tout petit peu dans les petits coins, pourquoi ? Tu veux apprendre ? »

« Pas du tout »

« Menteuse ! »

Oui de plus en plus ma chère Alex.

« Bon d'accord si mais j'ai personne pour m'apprendre » ai-je avoué

« Bah si tu veux, ma mère elle danse la country »

« Alex, ma mère et le tienne étaient dans le club des sauvages des années 50 ou quoi ? »

« Hein ? »

« Non rien »

Midi

Mandy arrête de me lancer des regards de défi !

« Tu as vu ce regard, elle me nargue parce que je ne suis pas invitée à la fête de David ! C'est cette garce qui lui a dit de ne pas me faire venir j'en suis sure ! »

« Clover, c'est qu'une fête bon sang ! »

« Je pourrais dormir chez toi ce soir là, Sam ? Comme ça je serais pas seule »

« Non…c…c'est-à-dire que…je dois allez voir…Georges ! »

« Oh la barbe ! Ma pauvre »

Pauvre petite menteuse oui…

« Qui veux mes raisins secs ? » demanda Alex

« Passe Alex, je devrais m'en acheter comme ça j'en mangerais en pleurant et sans grossir vendredi soir »

« Mais c'est bon c'est pas la mort ! » je m'exclame

« Si ! C'est la mort de ma vie sociale ! »

Français

Une enveloppe me parvient, en passant par ceux de derrière jusqu'à moi-même, le miracle dans l'histoire c'est que personne ne l'a ouverte.

_« Comme prévu, l'invitation pour la fête de David, tu devras la montrer pour entrer. Bonne chance même si tu n'en a aucune._

_Mandy »_

Je souris alors qu'on me dit que je n'ai aucune chance ! Le fait est pourtant véridique. A part de la country nulle je pourrais rien danser. Cap de mettre une robe, histoire de l'épater un peu ? Non, ça fait trop pompeux. Je lis discrètement la suite de l'invitation.

_« Tenue plus que correcte exigée, faites vous beaux »_

Dernière mention de David. J'aurais donc pas l'air d'une débile avec une robe.

Récré de l'après-midi

« Mon cœur se noie dans un océan de détresse » continue Clover en boucle

« Mais non, moi aussi je suis pas invitée je m'en fiche » soupira Alex

« Oui sauf que toi, Alex, t'as jamais connu la popularité, moi j'ai été adulée de tous ! »

« Je ne voulais pas te le dire tu sais mais si tu me prends de haut ben vendredi je vais à une soirée que les sportives du championnat ont organisé ! »

« Comment ça se fait que personne au lycée est au courant ? »

« Si, les organisateurs, c'est l'équipe de hockey avec qui on avait concouru qui m'invite. Y aura Donna, moi, Caitlin, Dominique et d'autres du lycée »

« C'est bas de me narguer » répondis Clover

« Tu veux un bout de pitch, ça remonte le moral ? »

« Non merci ! Je vais m'incruster à cette fête, je veux y aller, je veux qu'on m'aime comme en cinquième, tu te rappelle Alex ? »

« Oui, oui » soupira celle-ci

Et moi je ne sais toujours pas danser !

Au fin fond de mes armoires

C'est dingue tout ce que j'ai acheté et que j'ai jamais osé mettre. Je me dis que c'est le moment. Je trouve finalement une robe coupée de manière assez originale, une robe de soirée, or et légèrement brillante, elle est magnifique mais j'ai jamais osé, vraiment de peur d'en faire trop. Mais je crois que cette soirée ce sera la soirée de l'audace. J'en ferais trop si je veux et si ça se trouve ce sera ce qu'il faut faire. Je l'essaye. Et la porte s'ouvre.

« Sam ! Ouah jolie ! »

« Ah ouais j'en fait pas trop ? »

« Ça dépend tu va acheter le pain comme ça ? »

« Non je voulais aller à une fête vendredi »

« Mais je croyais que tu détestais ça »

« Ouais mais j'ai quelqu'un à voir »

« Quelqu'un de …particulier pour toi ? »

« Oui, de particulier tout court »

Ma mère sourit et quitte ma chambre.

Mercredi

En Français je suis à côté de Clover. Elle ne m'adresse plus la parole. Je lui demande pourquoi elle boude sur un papier elle me répond

_« Tu va à la fête bouffonne »_

_« Je suis super désolée de t'avoir menti mais c'est très important pour moi, je peux pas te dire pourquoi »_

_« Tu parles ! Tu veux pas me filer ton invit' par hasard ?»_

_« Négatif je dois y aller, tu peux pas arrêter de bouder ? »_

_« Négatif. J'y tiens et toi tu t'en fous »_

_« Je te jure que non. Je dois voir quelqu'un c'est tout »_

_« Tu va me piquer David ! »_

_« Mais non ! C'est pas lui »_

_«J'espère au moins qu'il y aura roulage de galoche avec ton intello parce que sinon je te tue »_

_« Tu boude toujours ? »_

_« Je t'avais planté toute seule au restau l'année dernière quand Jack m'avait invité à sa table alors je crois qu'on est quitte »_

_« Oui. On est quitte »_

Elle se fiche de savoir qui sait, elle croit déjà le savoir et ça arrange bien mes affaires. J'imagine qu'elle penche pour Arnold, elle me file des coups de coudes à chaque fois qu'il passe. Le seul détail qu'elle à omis c'est qu'Arnold n'est pas vraiment invité. Je me rappelle en effet du jour ou je m'étais retrouvée toute seule au restau du coin en espérant de tout cœur que Mandy ne se ramène pas, ou alors si mais seule, qu'elle prenne place avec moi et qu'on finissent le repas toutes les deux…n'importe quoi, je l'ai finis toute seule.

Je me demande si elle est bisexuelle ? Mandy est une fille assez ouverte, qui essaie tout. J'espère donc que de temps en temps les filles entrent dans ses critères de séduction. Ou que non tiens, que je sois la seule !

Vendredi

Clover est plus dépitée que jamais, elle n'a toujours pas réussi à se faire inviter. Comme elle ne sait pas bouder plus de deux minutes elle ne me fait pas vraiment la tronche. Alex est, comme toujours, d'une humeur guillerette et moi je vois un peu le désastre dans ma tête. Je vais perdre le défi et avoir la honte devant Mandy. D'ailleurs j'espère que rien n'es en jeu, manquerait plus que je sois obligé de tenir son sac ou de lui lécher les pieds, quelle honte.

« Clover ? »

« Oui »

« Ça te gênerais de me prêter du maquillage »

« C'est pour cette personne de la fête hein ! »

« Oui en effet »

« Personne de la fête ? » Demanda Alex perplexe

« Oui, je crois que notre petite Sammy est enfin amoureuse, je commençais par croire que tu étais génétiquement anormale ma pauvre »

« Qui c'est ? » demanda immédiatement Alex

« Elle ne veut pas le dire, ça ajoute une pincée de mystère moi je parie sur Arnold ! »

Si tu savais comme tu te goure.

« Mystère, Clover » ai-je simplement répondu pour la laisser croire, après tout ce n'est qu'un demi-mensonge ça, non ?

« Je viendrais chez toi, je te maquillerais »

« Merci, c'est sympa de faire ça alors que t'as pas été invitée »

« Je m'en fous de cette fête stupide toute façon. Je vais faire quelque chose de plus calme ce soir, du genre, manger des bonbons et regarder l'île de la tentation, voilà ! »

Je souris, Clover, malgré ses innombrables défauts peut se montrer parfait incroyablement optimiste. D'un côté ça me rassure que ce soit elle qui me maquille, c'est une experte de ce côté-là.

Devant chez Clover

« Attends moi là je vais chercher mon matériel de pro »

« D'accord » ai-je simplement répondu en voyant Clover récupérer la clé de la maison sous le paillasson.

Sa mère dois encore être chez l'esthéticienne, elle ressemble assez à sa fille je dois dire. A penser que la beauté est la clé de la confiance en soi. Je ne suis pas entièrement d'accord, mais c'est vrai que dans un sac à patates on se sent fichtrement ridicule. C'est à croire qu'il y a une part de vrai.

« Tiens, tiens, Samantha, c'est le grand soir »

« Ah Mandy » ai-je répondu sans conviction

« On dirait que tu n'es pas très prête »

« Détrompe-toi » ai-je mentit

« Tu viens consoler cette pauvre Clover ? »

« Non, elle s'en fiche si tu veux tout savoir »

« Alors, que fait tu par ici ? »

« J'ai le droit de rendre visite à des amies, non ? »

« Tu es bien froide, Sammy chérie, j'espère que tu te dégèleras à la fête, saluut » conclu Mandy, non sans m'avoir caressé la joue avant de s'éloigner en trottinant

« Et voilà, j'ai tout le matos ! » annonça Clover en désignant un petit sac argenté, très brillant

« Cool, ben on y va »

« Mandy passe toujours ici pour faire son jogging, et comme je déteste la voir je vais boire un chocolat au café avant de rentrer, comme ça on ne se croise jamais. »

« Je vois, il vaut peut être mieux en effet »

« Elle t'a parlé ? »

« Vite fait »

« Qu'est ce qu'elle à dit ? »

« Rien elle me rappelais juste l'heure de la fête »

« Elle à du en profiter pour m'enfoncer, bref pas grave. Cette ruelle donne la chair de poule non ? »

« Si complet, à chaque fois que je passe ici je flippe au moindre petit bruit »

« Brrr, courons ! »

C'est la seule fois ou nous sommes toutes les deux d'accord pour courir et nous entrons, essoufflées chez moi

Ma mère m'attendait

« Tiens Bonjour Clover »

« Bonjour Madame Simpson »

« Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vues, tu va bien ? »

« Oui, super »

« Tu va à la fête avec Samantha ce soir ? »

« Non, non j'ai été invitée mais j'ai mieux à faire, je viens juste maquiller un peu Sammy »

Orgueil quand tu nous tiens.

« Ah d'accord »

Nous montions les escaliers et nous entendîmes résonner la voix de ma mère depuis la cage d'escalier

« Ne la maquille pas comme un camion volé ! »

Chambre

Clover ne perdit pas une minute pour se vautrer sur mon lit. Elle déballa tout le cache-thon de son sac.

« Alors déjà, quel genre de maquillage tu veux ? »

« Genre…euh…ben qui fasse pas coincée mais pas pute tu vois. Elégant mais pas vieille tu pige ? »

« Je vois…donc je propose un eye-liner hyper fin pour l'élégance, avec un léger fard à paupières blanc et du mascara ça va de soi. Et pour être sexy, du baume fraise que je vais couvrir de gloss transparent, t'inquiète pas il est pas gluant et discret »

Je hoche la tête, c'est exactement ce que je veux.

« Terminé ! Si j'étais un mec ou une gouine je t'embrasserais » ricana t'elle

Je tique un peu sur le vocabulaire utilisé mais je sais qu'il est banalisé actuellement. Dans ce cas, espérons simplement que Mandy soit « une gouine ».

« Plus que la robe et je veux la voir ! »

Je l'essaye rapidement et réapparais vêtue de la robe or.

« Nikel ! ça t'va comme un gant…sauf que c'est une robe »

« Merci »

« Bon tu m'accompagne jusqu'à chez moi ? »

« D'accord » ai-je répondu, soulagée de ne pas avoir à traverser seule la ruelle sombre.

Maison de Clover

« Salut, Clover, encore merci »

« Pas de soucis, bonne chance pour la gueule de bois »

« Je ne bois pas »

« On ne sait jamais » déclara t'elle avant de disparaître derrière la porte de sa maison

Soudain une voiture s'arrêta à la hauteur de Samantha

« J'ai failli passer quand il y avait Clover tu aurais pu me dire, je te dépose ? »

« Pourquoi ? » ai-je demandé, méfiante

« Pour être sûre que tu ne te dégonfle pas ! » annonça t'elle en tapotant sur le siège d'à côté.

J'ouvris donc la portière de la décapotable rutilante et pris place sur le siège à côté de Mandy

« Tu aime la musique dans la voiture ? »

« Oui »

« Je mets quoi alors, Nostalgie ? »

Je la fusille d'un regard noir, elle rit et change de station

« Virgin c'est pas mal non ? » demande t'elle

« Oui, c'est ma radio préférée »

Mandy était magnifique ce soir, dans sa belle robe rouge et ses lèvres assorties. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés d'un chignon fouillis, quelques boucles anglaises soyeuses en dépassaient. Elle avait un teint de porcelaine.

« Tu te maquille bien » remarqua t'elle

« Oh ça c'est pas moi c'est Clover »

« Beurk oublie, je retire » plaisanta t'elle

Les étoiles commençaient à apparaître et en temps normal j'aurais sorti ma couette et mon petit matelas pour dormir à la belle étoile sur la terrasse. Armée de mon télescope j'aurais même pu les voir de plus près. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la contemplation d'étoiles.

« J'ai hâte de te voir te déhancher sur la piste Sammy »

« Moi j'ai hâte de t'en boucher un coin »

Je ne devrais pas trop me vanter, sachant que je ne sais toujours pas danser. J'ose un compliment.

« Tu es super belle » je ne rajoute pas de « ce soir » c'est une coutume chez elle, la beauté

« Merci pas »

« Hein ? »

« Désolée c'était pour changer. Tu veux une barre de céréales »

« Non merci »

« Elles sont aux miel et au sésame j'en mange tout le temps. »

« Passe m'en une, je vais goûter »

« Tu verras tu ne pourras plus t'en passer, c'est bon on y est »

C'est David qui ouvre la porte

« Mandy ! Manquais plus que toi »

« Mais je suis à l'heure »

« Oui mais tout le monde est arrivés en avance »

« Je t'ai parlé de Sam ? »

« La copine de la blondasse ? »

« Oui, voilà David, Samantha, Sam, David »

« Salut » répondit nonchalamment David

« Salut » ai-je répondu à mon tour

« Bon ben ENTREZ ! »

Nous entrons, il y a presque tout le lycée. Mandy me plante rapidement pour passer le bonjour à toute l'assemblée. Bon, je reste plantée là ou je me prends une vodka ? J'opte pour une vodka que j'avale d'une traite. Je pourrais ainsi faire semblant de mal danser juste à cause de l'alcool. C'est lâche je sais bien. Je ne connais personne alors je me sens un peu perdue. Au bout de deux verres je m'en fous, je suis pas trop mal au billard, je gagne des inconnus qui ronchonnent aussitôt. Ça leur apprendra à dire que les femmes ne savent pas jouer à ses machos. La fête est dans un garage mais à voir son état David et sa famille sont plutôt riches. Quand le DJ, merde il a carrément engagé un DJ ! Annonce « l'heure de danser » Mandy me lance un coup d'œil expressif. Mais je reste vissée à mon siège en arborant une expression de « j'ai le temps ».

« Tu n'as pas oublié notre petit pari ? » me murmure t'elle à l'oreille

« Et alors, c'est quand je veux et puis j'aime pas cette chanson »

« Peu importe, mais tu devras bien le faire »

Elle s'éloigne tandis que je me sers une autre vodka pour tenir le coup. Un garçon inconnu prend place à mes côtés.

« Salut toi ! T'es canon dis moi, on s'emmerde un peu ici non ? »

« Ben alors pourquoi t'es venu ? » Ai-je répliqué

« Parce qu'on peut bouffer à l'œil, moi je m'amuse que quand je suis avec une fille »

« Pauvre petit » ai-je répondu en riant

Je sens soudain une main qui serre la mienne

« Pas touche à la vierge Sammy, dragueur juvénile ! »

« Ben quoi on sympathisait »

« M'étonnerais, elle est pas du genre à craquer sur les gamins »

En effet, mais pourquoi Mandy vient me chercher de façon si peu cavalière ? Elle m'entraîne au centre de la grande pièce, là ou tout le monde danse, trop serrés.

« Maintenant montre moi tes talents »

« J'ai dit que c'était moi qui décidais »

« Je veux bien mais le DJ à dit que la prochaine chanson serais la dernière pendant que tu discutais avec ce dragueur à deux balles »

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, les phrases de mes proches tourbillonnent dans ma tête

_« Faut se coller le plus possible au mec »_

_« Danse country »_

Tout est nul à chier. La seule solution c'est d'utiliser la parade de la seule et unique danse que je connaisse le n'importe quoi. Je commence, c'est pitoyable. Je roule des hanches comme dans les clips ? Non ça fait pétasse.

« Je crois que je vais m'en aller »

« Mais non c'est bien »

« Non je fais hyper pitié mens pas ! »

« Non, juste que ça se voit que tu improvise, tu as perdu pour infos, t'es pas détendue »

« Merde »

« Regarde un peu… »

Mandy posa une main sur ma hanche l'autre sur mon bras et on dansait ensemble une espèce de n'importe quoi synchronisé. Sauf que ça ressemblait à quelque chose, une vraie danse. J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est là, qu'elle me touche, que je sens son parfum.

On dirait presque qu'elle s'amuse avec moi. Personne ne nous regarde, tellement bourrés qu'ils sont.

« Dans ce genre de fêtes tu peux faire ce que tu veux après tu dis que t'es bourrée et hop là tout rentre dans l'ordre, c'est pour ça que les cons aiment bien traîner dans les fêtes et se bourré la gueule, je te garantis que certains simulent »

« Je n'ai aucun mal à te croire, je suis bourrée d'accord ? » ai-je lancé avant de poser ma tête au creux de son cou

« D'accord, mais va falloir te ramener du coup »

« J'en ai bien peur »

« Quel dommage, allez bon c'est mon devoir de citoyenne responsable »

Je ne trouve pas ça très dommage moi. Enfin moi je dis ça mais j'dis rien.

« La ruelle est trop étroite je peux pas passer avec la voiture, je la gare et je t'accompagne en marchant »

« Ouh je vais tituber »

« Oui, oui c'est ça »

« Voilà nous y sommes »

« Attends, t'a perdu, une condition »

« Hum, hum j'écoute » ai-je annoncé en soupirant

« Tu dois…faire mes devoirs parce que bon, ça me saoule de les faire et que t'as perdu »

« D'accord » ai-je soupiré à contre cœur

Ça aurait pu être pire, elle aurait pu me demander de laver son linge ou de faire le grand ménage chez elle (sans oublier que c'est immense). Ou sinon ça aurait pu être mieux, genre un baiser. Je me tais ? Oui je me tais.

Samedi

Pouh là qu'est ce que je me traîne aujourd'hui. Trop crevée, envie de manger des corn-flakes toute la journée devant la télé, ou jouer à la PlayStation 2. Ou juste dormir, en pensant à rien. Je sors mon petit matelas et je m'installe au soleil. Protégée par une haie des regards indiscrets. Je ferme les yeux et je profite du soleil qui réchauffe ma peau et la couvre peut être d'un magnifique coup de soleil printanier. Je soupire, je respire comme ils disent dans les livres de yoga, j'ai peut être mieux à faire mais je n'ose pas bouger, de peur de rompre le bien être paisible.

« Salut, j'ai toqué mais comme tu répondais pas »

« Mandy ! Ah désolé, je respirais comme dans les bouquins de yoga »

Elle s'allongea à côté de moi

« Ah ouais et comment ils respirent dans tes bouquins ? »

« Ben ils inspirent et après ils expirent »

« Ah oui c'est très innovant »

« Non, sauf qu'ils se concentrent aussi sur comment ils se sentent, détendent leur corps et tout ça. »

« Je vois, c'est ennuyeux »

« Oui mais aujourd'hui j'ai pas d'énergie »

« Dommage parce que je voulais que tu fasse mes maths »

« C'est bon je vais me bouger. »

« Non mais reste tu les feras demain »

« Non, non toute façon ça sert à rien de rester allongée là »

Je me suis levée avec difficultés pour suivre Mandy jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Ma mère est pas là aujourd'hui »

« Ah ouais elle est où ? »

« Au Japon, pour une chronique »

« Elle travaille dans quoi ? »

« Marketing »

« Ah c'est sympa »

« Je sais pas trop, elle apprends comment manipuler les gens pour qu'ils achètent ses produits »

« Charmant »

« Ouais »

Villa des Delaroyale

« Elle est immense cette maison »

« Hum, il y a une bibliothèque géante, ça te plairait si les livres étaient intéressants »

« Pourquoi tu pense qu'ils ne me plaisent pas ? »

« Tu veux connaître les secrets de grand-mère pour soigner les piqûres d'orties ? »

« Non pas vraiment »

« Alors voilà. Ma mère adore savoir faire des tas de choses pratiques et tout »

« La mienne aussi, et elle a carrément un cotât d'heures à passer sur l'ordi, insupportable »

« Toi aussi elle veut que tu prenne l'air ! »

« Oui ! Franchement si on a envie de rester sur l'ordi on fait ce qu'on veux »

« Oui mais faut comprendre à leurs époques, elles jouaient avec des cailloux »

Elle m'arrache un bon mini-fou rire quand même.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Tu as quoi ? »

« Du jus de toutes sortes, même de goyave, de l'alcool, de l'eau, et plusieurs soda »

« Un sprite ? »

« Oui j'ai ça, Tiens » annonça Mandy en me lançant la bouteille verte

Je fus tellement surprise que j'ai faillis la lâcher.

« Ouah t'as eu peur, ne l'ouvre pas tout de suite, conseil »

« Je sais, j'ai pas envie d'une douche faciale pétillante »

« Bien vu, viens on va un peu sur le canapé et après on monte »

J'accepte et nous nous asseyons sur le grand canapé blanc

« Vous avez pas une housse en plastique hideuse ? » Ai-je demandé

« Non »

« Ma mère râle parce que nous rien que la housse est déjà pleine de tâches, comment vous faites vous ? »

« Ben on salit pas le canapé c'est tout »

« Ouais…quelle logique »

« Je mange surtout dans ma chambre, comme ça ma mère se plaint moins des miettes et tout ça »

« Mais elle se plaint quand même ? »

« Oui »

« T'as pris quoi comme boisson ? »

« Un whisky-coca avec des glaçons »

« T'as le droit ? »

« Ben ouais, mais t'inquiète j'en abuse pas, ma mère me traite un peu comme une adulte, c'est sympa »

« A part pour l'ordi »

« Oui et pour ranger sa chambre, mais les sorties et l'alcool je me débrouille, je suis prévenue après tout »

« Bien sur la cocaïne aussi, tu gère »

« Elle me fait confiance, et il y a de quoi c'est tout. On monte ? »

« Oui »

C'est une chambre ou une grande surface ?

« C'est un lit avec des rideaux, j'aime »

« Oui moi aussi »

« Désolée, passe moi tes fiches »

« Tiens, je vais nous chercher des cookies »

« Merci »

Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir ou à me concentrer deux minutes sur l'exercice, j'ai l'impression que les mots bougent, ça me donne mal au crâne, je ferme mes yeux et les rouvrent aussitôt mais la situation est toujours la même. Mandy se penche un peu près de moi

« Quelque chose ne va pas, c'est trop difficile pour toi ? »

« Non, c'est que j'ai mal au crâne, comme si les écritures bougeaient »

« Ben t'as pas de fièvre » constata Mandy en passant sa main sur mon front

« Je sais pas ce que j'ai, je suis pas dans mon assiette, enfin si mais dès que j'essaye de faire quelque chose d'intelligent c'est comme si j'avais perdu un gros bout de cerveau »

« Hahaha ben écoute, peut être »

« J'ai dit que je le ferais, je les ramèneraient ce soir chez moi, je ferais tout et puis je te passerais tes fiches lundi. »

Au moment ou j'ai voulu tourner la tête pour avoir la réponse de Mandy mes lèvres effleurèrent les sienne. Ce contact fut bref et léger, l'aurait elle fait exprès ? Elle ne s'en excuse pas et réponds

« Non viens ici demain, je serais là de toute façon »

« Ah, eh bien je suis désolée »

« T'as pas à l'être, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? »

« J'en sais trop rien »

« Tiens je vais te montrer des trucs marrants »

Mandy alluma son ordinateur, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle me parlait comme une amie.

« Pourquoi t'es pas allez à la soirée de sport comme Caitlin et Dominique ? »

« Parce que j'avais plus envie d'aller chez Dave. C'est mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, toi qui c'est ? »

« Arnold. En fait j'ai fait ma primaire à Beverly Hill après avec ma mère on a déménagées en Louisiane et je suis revenue en quatrième »

« Je vois, tu connaissais déjà Clover et Alex en primaire »

« Non j'étais tout le temps avec Arny »

« C'est mignon Arny c'est un surnom d'amour ? »

« Et toi Dave ? »

« Réponds d'abord ! »

« Non pas du tout. »

« Moi non plus »

« Tu aime ton copain là…celui qui te drague…merde c'est quoi son nom…Kevin »

« Non, non c'est un crétin, je m'amuse avec lui des fois comme ça mais sans plus. Tiens voilà, écoute »

Les fous rires que je me suis pris avec ses vidéos idiotes. Dingue. Enfin quelqu'un qui peut rire des mêmes choses que moi parce que ma mère elle dit toujours qu'elle est trop occupée.

« Sam, je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ? » Demande brusquement Mandy, le regard étrangement un peu triste

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je me sens seule c'est tout »

« D'accord viens »

Dingue elle m'a demandé, comme ça de venir chez moi ce soir. Nous marchons sous le soleil, chacune avec un écouteur à l'oreille.

« Maman ! »

« Je dîne chez papa il m'a téléphoné parce qu'il se sent seul, je t'ai laissé la carte des pizzas ça te va »

« Oui, Mandy ça te va ? »

« Oui, c'est très bien »

« Mandy c'est pas la peste que Clo… »

Dis bonjour à la peste maman.

« Euh…désolée hein…bon je m'en vais »

Après le départ de maman, il y a comme une tension entre Mandy et moi.

« Elle voulait dire, la peste que Clover déteste »

« Oui, j'avais compris, tu parles de moi comme d'une peste ? »

« Des fois, je mens un peu, t'as jamais menti toi ? »

« Si comme tout le monde »

« Tu boude toujours ? »

« La vie est assez chiante comme ça, je vais pas en rajouter en faisant la tronche, je déteste ses gens pour qui ça ne va jamais ! »

« J'approuve »

« Alors on les commande ces pizzas »

« Tu veux qu'on mange dehors ? »

« Tu es accro du dehors ou quoi ? »

« Non accro des nuits à la belle étoile »

« J'en ai jamais fait »

« On s'en fait une ce soir et si on caille on rentre ? »

« D'accord »

Sinon on se serre beaucoup (Faut vraiment que je fasse taire mon subconscient). Les pizzas arrivèrent assez tôt.

« Bon ben je les coupe pendant que tu met ton pyjama »

« Parfait »

On dirait un vrai couple, dingue, ses gens rasoirs qui passent une vie monotone à se faire des mamours. Pitoyable. Sauf que là on n'est pas un couple…et on est pas pitoyables ! Quelques temps après j'entends toussoter derrière moi. Mandy porte un pyjama chinois, rouge et noir. Qui ma fois est plutôt joli. Moi j'enfile ma chemise de nuit grise avec le nounours blanc dessus et nous nous installons sur le canapé avec housse en plastique pour manger. On a mis une couverture sous nos fesses pour être au chaud.

« T'aime bien les jeux vidéos ? »

« Quelle question ! »

« T'aime bien ceux de legacy of kain ? »

« Oui, j'adore »

« Moi aussi, je flippe comme une dingue après » ai-je avoué

« Et moi donc, t'es sûre de vouloir dormir dehors »

« C'est bon on sera deux…pis j'croyais que t'étais pas froussarde hein ? »

« Tu va voir je vais te battre en trois secondes »

« Quoi, t'arrivera jamais à battre le premier boss »

« Rigole pas il est super dur ! »

Après huit parties, toutes perdues, nous laissons tomber pour examiner ma vidéothèque.

« C'est quoi cette petite boîte là »

Je rougis

« Oh ceux là c'est les miens, s'il te plaît, n'ouvre pas la boîte »

« Quoi tu regarde du porno ? » plaisanta Mandy

On opte pour mettre la télé, une série qu'on adore passe sur canal + j'ai nommé cold case. Après quelques épisodes nous décidâmes finalement de gagner le lit bien chaud, on ne pensait pas qu'il ferait si froid dehors. Ouf qu'elle n'a pas ouvert ma boîte à films lesbiens. (Sobres je précise). Au moment de monter dans ma chambre, on croise ma mère en chemin.

« Sammy je suis rentrée, tu dors ? »

« Non, non on est dans le salon »

« Bonjour. Encore désolée pour tout à l'heure, je peux pas vraiment me rattraper, je suis confuse »

« Aucun soucis, le sentiment de Clover envers moi et tout à fait réciproque »

« Il serait peut être temps d'aller vous coucher les filles »

« Ouais on y va » ai-je répondu nonchalamment

« Ne le dis pas fait le. Par contre le petit matelas est inutilisable, tu te rappelle le chat l'avait complètement détruit l'année dernière »

« Tu as un chat ? » Me demanda Mandy

« Pas vraiment j'avais insisté pour qu'on récupère un chat sauvage, il a foutu un sacré bordel et puis un jour il est sorti et il est plus revenu »

« Ah »

« Bref je crois que j'en ai un autre dans le grenier, je vais vous le chercher »

« C'est un matelas pour deux » ai-je informé Mandy

« Tu pourra venir à côté de moi »

Je fus surprise de la proposition. J'ai juste hoché la tête.

Dans ma chambre

« Ça va t'as pas froid ? »

« Non parfait » répondit Mandy en souriant

« C'est bizarre hein ? »

« Qu'on se retrouve là, toutes les deux. Oui. »

« Tu vois je ne pensais qu'un jour toi et moi on discuterait comme ça, ou on rigolerait comme tout à l'heure avec les vidéos »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je sais pas, tu m'avais l'air…inaccessible. Genre avec tout les gens qui t'adulent et puis c'est comme si on n'était pas du même monde »

« Si on as quand même des choses en communs »

« On arrête de dire des trucs niais ? »

« Oui, ça commence à faire pitié là » approuva Mandy

« Tu ronfle des fois ? »

« Hahaha non, pourquoi toi oui ? »

« Non plus. Juste que quand quelqu'un ronfle il faut toujours s'endormir avant lui, sinon t'es mort »

« Oui je me rappelle quand j'allais chez mes grands-parents, mon grand-père se plaignait des ronflements de ma grand-mère qui se plaignait elle-même de ceux de son mari »

« Ouah un duo ! T'as du faire nuit blanche »

« Je me gavais d'infusion pour le sommeil histoire de dormir avant eux. Tu as encore tes grands parents toi ? »

« Ben j'ai pépé Georges qui dépends entièrement de ma mère, je crois que c'est le type le plus blessant qui existe, moi je comprends pas que quelqu'un d'aussi abject puisse être encore aimé de quelqu'un »

« Si ta mère devenait comme ça qu'est ce que tu ferais ? »

« J'en sais rien, je préfère ne pas me poser la question. J'ai des cousines »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Des vrais pétasses »

« Raconte »

« Que veux tu c'est les plus belles tout le monde leur tape la discute, s'intéressent à leurs histoires d'amour d'une semaine avec des racailles et moi là, tout le monde s'en fout » avouai-je en soupirant

« Je vois, moi c'est pareil sauf que c'est des bambins, ils crient partout et tapent tout le monde malgré tout d'après la famille ils sont mignons. Tête à claques oui ! Et quand tu les empêche de jouer les coiffeurs sadiques et de tirer sur tes cheveux c'est toi la méchante »

« Y a pas de justice…pour ça que j'aurais pas de gosses »

« C'est sur, c'est quoi cette doctrine débile de la société qui vise à avoir forcément un gosse pour être heureux » je rêve ou elle lit dans mes pensées ?

« Et quand t'en as pas pour eux c'est limite t'as pas de vie, genre mis à l'écart du cercle des adultes responsables »

« Oui parce que faire des morveux capricieux quelle maturité ! »

« Dégueulasse »

« Ouais »

Un court silence s'installa entre nous. Ce fut Mandy qui parla la première.

« Viens » demanda t'elle

A l'autre bout du lit je n'osais pas m'approcher et maintenant je m'endormais, tout près d'elle sous la douce lumière du clair de lune. Je savourais cet instant, sa proximité, son visage endormi, son parfum. Si je m'écoutai je l'embrasserai, assez discrètement pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Mais je ne peux pas, j'ai peur, je ne veux pas tout gâcher. J'ai toujours trouvé que les baisers volés étaient totalement irrespectueux, si l'autre ne consentait pas c'était carrément du viol de bouche ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être une violeuse de bouche et je dois admettre que j'ai déjà beaucoup. Je ferme les yeux et, dans son sommeil, Mandy me serre dans ses bras. Elle entoura doucement ma taille de ses mains. Je me demande à quel con elle rêve mais je ferme les yeux, épanouie.

Le lendemain matin

Je me suis réveillée en constatant le fait que Mandy avait encore bougé, un de ses bras pendait hors du lit, tandis que l'autre était coincé sous sa taille, elle dormait du côté droit. Comme prévu je fis ses devoirs, sans aucun problèmes cette fois. Ce qui m'avait semblé insurmontable hier me semblait tellement facile aujourd'hui. De temps en temps je me retournais pour glisser des regards furtifs à la brune de mes rêves. Une fois les fiches terminées, je les assemble d'un trombone et les pose sur mon bureau. Mandy toujours endormie je décide d'aller faire un tour à la boulangerie, histoire d'acheter du pain et des croissants. Je le fais tout les matins. J'espère que Mandy ne se réveillera pas. En passant je croise une certaine marque de barres au sésame et au miel, je les achète puis je file jusqu'à la maison. Mandy est encore endormie alors je prépare du jus d'orange, de citron, du café, du chocolat chaud et du thé, des céréales, des biscuits, le compte y ai. Mandy descends l'escalier peu de temps après ma mère. On déjeune tranquilles.

« Et toi Mandy que veut tu faire plus tard ? »

« J'en sais trop rien. Je pensais sans doute acheter une chaîne d'hôtel de luxe »

« Oh, tu as de l'ambition »

« Oui »

« Et de l'argent » ajouta ma mère

« Aussi » répliqua Mandy sans honte ni fierté particulière.

« Tiens je t'ai acheté les barres que t'aime bien »

« Merci » fit Mandy en souriant « Et merci aussi pour les fiches »

« Quelles fiches ? » demande ma mère

« Oh rien, je l'ai aidé pour des fiches difficiles »

« Tu ne les lui a pas faites comme avec Clover au collège j'espère ! »

« Non, non »

Mandy et moi nous lançons un regard furtif. Je devrais comptabiliser mon nombre de mensonges de ces derniers mois. Est-ce que c'est ça grandir ? Ou je suis juste quelqu'un de foncièrement malhonnête. La question mérite réflexion.

« Sam tu veux bien venir avec moi au mariage de ma tante Ornella samedi prochain ? »

« Vous comptez passer tous vos week-end ensembles » s'amusa maman

« Je peux y aller ? » ai-je simplement demandé

« Oui. Mais tu déteste les mariages, tu va t'ennuyer à mourir »

« On ne s'ennuie pas avec moi » répondit Mandy

« Je te crois sur parole » répliqua ma mère en souriant.

Nous débarrassâmes la table et au moment ou nous montions à l'étage ma mère mima une question sans pour autant émettre un seul son. Je lus sur ses lèvres « C'est elle ? ». J'hochai la tête avant de remonter à la suite de Mandy.

« C'est ta tante Ornella qui à cette tripotée de gosses ? »

« Oui, et elle pousse la connerie jusqu'à se marier. »

« Horrible »

« Bien d'accord, toute façon je m'en fiche d'elle, si elle s'encroute c'est pas mon problème »

« Oui surement »

« En fait elle crève de jalousie parce que ma mère à réussi professionnellement alors qu'eux sont au chômage avec tous ses gosses dans une petite maison. Alors elle veut lui foutre une réussite de mariage à la gueule »

« Que s'est il passé entre ton père et ta mère ? »

« Bah rien c'était un gitan, il a jamais dit qu'il resterait et toi ? »

« Il est parti vivre dans l'Illinois avec sa bonne femme »

« T'y va jamais ? »

« Non, chez lui ça pue le fumier et il traite tout le monde de feignant. Faudrait que j'égorge du poulet selon lui. »

« Je vois »

« Ma mère doit m'attendre, j'y vais, à Samedi merci pour tout »

« De rien »

Lundi

« Alors cette super fête ? » demanda Clover

« Oh c'était bien »

« Alors c'est officiel avec ton gars là ? »

« Pas envie d'en parler. Et toi t'as fait quoi ? »

« Pas envie d'en parler »

« Touchée. Alex c'était bien toi ? »

« Génial tu veux dire, on est allées faire un peu de volley à la plage, on a fais un feu de camp et après on s'est baignées. »

« Sympa ! » ai-je commenté même si j'aurais détesté y être moi-même

« Dis Sam, ça te dérange si je dors chez toi demain soir ? »

« Non, non pas de souçis »

« Ok alors je te raccompagnerais après les cours »

« Oui, je demanderais à ma mère »

Ma mère hocha la tête, sans doute un peu lassée de ce flot d'invités à la maison. Elle semble un peu éteinte en ce moment, j'espère qu'elle retrouvera vite sa gaité et sa conversation parce que les silences à table et les regards dans le vide c'est pas trop mon truc. De même que quand on répond « Hum, hum » à mes blagues, hilarantes de surcroit. Le soir je me sens seule, comme Mandy n'est plus à côté. Elle a dormi ici qu'une nuit mais j'ai l'impression qu'on à dormis côte à côte toute notre vie et que maintenant ça laisse un vide énorme. Je m'endors du côté ou elle a dormi hier, bercé par les effluves délicates de son parfum.

Mardi

« Fait chier il pleut, cours Sam »

« Oh non euh ! »

« Cours à ta vitesse mais vient ! »

Mandy marchait aussi sur le trottoir opposé, avec un parapluie noir, dommage qu'on doivent s'ignorer en public j'aurais bien aimé m'y blottir. Mais d'un autre côté c'est plutôt bien, ça sépare un peu. Comme si on avait des moments privilégiés qui ne perturbent en rien notre petite vie facile au lycée. Mandy flirte comme avant et comme toujours ça me rend terriblement jalouse. Alors qu'on est pas ensembles ! Il ne s'est rien passé que je sache.

C'est trempées qu'Alex et moi pénétrons dans la maison. Ma mère est encore d'humeur maussade, elle ne demande aucune nouvelles et dit bonjour distraitement.

« Elle va bien ? » me chuchote Alex

« Pas vraiment ces temps-ci il me semble »

« Oh pas cool »

« Pas trop non, on monte ? »

Alex me suivit jusque dans ma chambre. Elle me parlait de sa soirée de sportives.

« C'était bien tu vois, et je crois aussi que Caitlin est très gentille, elle me ressemble, on pourrait être amies si il n'y avait pas tout ça avec Mandy et Clover, d'ailleurs quand elles ne sont pas là on discute bien tu sais »

Je prends sans réfléchir la défense de Mandy

« Mandy aussi à un bon fond. »

« T'as dit quoi là ? » s'étonne-t-elle soudain

« Ben j'ai dit qu'elle avait un bon fond, elle est intelligente je pense et assez drôle quand elle veut »

« Bof, j'ai connu des blagues moins vexantes…on dirait qu'elle prend tout le monde pour son larbin »

« Non sérieusement, elle respecte les gens »

« Depuis quand tu défends Mandy ? »

« Depuis il y a deux minutes et toi depuis quand tu aime bien Caitlin ? »

« Désolée, j'ai été super conne là. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est qu'est ce qui te fait dire que Mandy est sympa alors qu'elle fait que de se foutre de ta gueule ? »

« Pas que, non »

« Je connais Mandy depuis la sixième, entre elle et Clover tout est parti d'une petite guerre stupide. Clover était la fille super canon version blonde et Mandy c'était la belle gosse mais en brune, alors elles se disputaient la couronne. »

« Et c'est Mandy qui à gagné fin de l'histoire »

« Non ! En fait au début Mandy ne faisait pas vraiment de compétition et puis après elle a compris tout l'intérêt d'être populaire j'imagine, et c'est vrai que Clover la narguait quelque fois, Mandy lui as dit qu'elle lui prouverait qu'elle peut l'écraser fastoche et elle l'a fait, juste pour son orgueil c'est certain »

« On regarde Shrek ? » ai-je coupé étrangement

« Ouais allez, t'aurais pas le 2 parce que je l'ai pas vu »

« Oui je l'ai il est pas mal, attends je le mets »

Je comprends Mandy d'avoir voulu prouver de quoi elle est capable, c'est une fille d'ambition. Moi aussi quand j'étais au club d'échecs et qu'Amanda m'avait battue, je m'étais entraîné jour et nuit pour lui foutre une bonne raclée. Je me sentais la meilleure dans au moins un domaine. Ou comme au lycée quand quelqu'un commence à m'égaler au niveau des notes je cherche à le surpasser, ou juste à éviter qu'il ne me dépasse pas. Finalement, on est deux jeunes filles très orgueilleuses.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça y a rien de drôle c'est le moment le plus triste du film ! » s'indigne Alex au bord des larmes

« Ah non désolée, je ne souris pas t'as raison l'heure est grave c'est super triste »

« Te moque pas ! »

« Non je te donne raison, c'est tragique »

Est-ce que je commence à avoir des tendances Mandy ?

Mercredi

J'arrive au bon moment en pleine bagarre entre Clover et Mandy.

« Excuse moi Clover si tu as la mémoire d'un bulot mais je te ferais dire que je te déteste, il est tout à fait hors de question que je me mette en équipe avec toi ! »

« Oui mais tout le monde est déjà en groupe, à croire que t'es pas si aimée que ça ma chère »

« Toi aussi t'es en reste je te ferais dire »

« La guerre des titanes » ai-je ricané

« Clair on prend une vidéo on en fait un succès fou » me répond Alex

Caitlin se marre aussitôt après cette remarque.

Mandy a l'air de toute évidence humiliée d'être celle qui reste. Avec Clover en plus de ça. C'est comme si j'étais avec…oh ben je n'ai plus d'ennemie attitrée.

« Les filles, les filles voyons, cessez de vous battre pour moi mon cœur n'appartient qu'à Arnold »

Après cette brillante intervention de David, Arnold devint rouge comme une tomate puis il passa au blanc (fromage blanc haha) et enfin il vira à nouveau écrevisse, tandis que David semble s'en amuser ouvertement

« Ben ouais on est pédé, viens mon amouur »

Il imite le bruit du baiser et Arnold rougit de plus en plus. Moi je sais que David trouve ça très drôle, à cet âge on trouve tout super marrant. Je le pardonne, l'immaturité est un peu comme une maladie en soit. Je me rappelle le jour où Arny m'avait dit que David le faisait un peu rêver. Il avait toujours imaginé et croyais dur comme fer qu'il se passerait quelque chose avec le garçon le plus convoité du lycée. Il collait à mort Mandy pour pouvoir se rapprocher de son meilleur ami, heureusement qu'il est gay parce que sinon sa tête aurait pu me servir de ballon de basket perso. Après il essayait carrément d'éloigner Clover de David en la collant elle aussi le plus possible. Il m'avait même demandé de faire le chien de garde. Et maintenant voilà que David sort la chose qu'il trouve la plus ridicule et improbable au monde sans connaître l'intérêt d'Arnold pour sa personne. Un vrai feuilleton américain la vie.

« D'accord c'est super tu m'inviteras à ton mariage Dave mais le fait est que jamais de la vie je ne me mettrais en groupe avec Clover »

C'est le moment ou jamais d'intervenir, dire quelque chose, dire quelque chose…

« Si ça peut arranger, Clover tu n'as qu'à te mettre avec Alex et moi je me mettrais avec Mandy »

J'avais jamais vu six paires d'yeux aussi ronds, vous croyez qu'ils vont sortir de leurs orbites ? David rigole à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et Clover manque de s'évanouir aussi. Heureusement que je leur sors pas que je l'aime, ils vont mourir.

« Oui parce que…c'est bien…je vais pouvoir euh…ben faire un peu comme je l'entends…oh c'est pas que ça m'enchante hein »

« Ben pourquoi tu le fais ? »

Ça c'est de la question Clover

« Parce que…moi je sais que rien ne peux me déconcentrer dans le travail voilà ! »

« Rho l'intello » déclare David

« Ah ouais dingue »

J'ai évité le déluge, tout revient à la normale.

« Dis Arny il serait pas avec toi David pour le groupe ? »

« Bah si mais bon il a dit que c'était pour que je me démerde mais qu'il est au moins une bonne note dans son bulletin »

« Romantique… Tu me diras, tout à l'heure il t'a appelé mon amour »

« Ça compte si il se paye un fou rire juste après »

« Bah ouais c't'une envie refoulée »

Ça compte si je dis ça et que je me paye un fou rire juste après.

Remarque, c'est le cas d'Arnold aussi. Ça parait juste totalement improbable, je ne dis pas impossible il paraît que c'est pas français.

« Arnold, tu sais garder un secret ? »

« Bien sur que non »

« D'accord alors je ne dis rien »

« A qui tu veux que je le dise franchement, mes amis se comptent sur un doigt de la main »

« Je suis aussi tombé amoureuse d'une personne hautement inaccessible »

« Un peu comme la javel mise sur les étagères en hauteur, tu sais je rêvais toujours d'atteindre la javel quand j'étais môme »

« Le fait est que maintenant tu t'en fous »

« Je me demande si c'est pareil avec les gens »

« Quoi ? Tu compare Mandy à de la javel ! »

« Mandy ! Ouh la la tu peux bien te marrer toi aussi t'a visé haut sur l'étagère de l'amour. »

« Je sais, dommage que ça se commande pas »

« Coucou ! »

« Ah Clover salut » s'empressa de répondre Arnold

« Donna vient de me demander un truc trop bizarre »

« Genre »

« Ben genre qu'est ce que je ferais si une de mes amies était lesbienne, ou un de mes pote gay. »

« Et t'as dit quoi ? » me suis-je inquiété

« Ben que toute façon c'est pas le cas, total impossible et Donna n'est pas une amie à proprement parler, d'ailleurs la pauvre, seule gouine au milieu du désert »

Clover partit d'un fou rire, suivi d'Arnold. Mais pas pour la même raison. Hautement improbable et pourtant vrai

« Qui sait peut être que je me suiciderais on peut pas prévoir » ajouta Clover

« Oui, oui fait donc ça… » Siffla une voix familière derrière nous

« Toi, Mandy on ne t'as rien demandé, je ne ferais sans doute pas une chose pareille »

« Oui ce serait trop beau… »

« Je connais mes amis, MOI c'est pour ça que tu me jalouse »

Ma pauvre Clover. Arnold n'en peut plus de rire

« Ah parce que tu en as ? » réplique Mandy

« Tu n'es qu'une … peste ! » réponds Clover un peu à court d'argument sans doute, ça, Mandy a toujours eu bonne répartie.

« Toi aussi tu me trouve drôle Arnold ? »

« Ouais, dans un sens » répondit celui-ci les larmes aux coins des yeux

« Pas comme cette garce de Mandy qui ne sait que provoquer »

Pas que, elle sait aussi faire des mini-contact-buccaux-inattendus quand on se retourne.

Mini…trop mini…

Le reste de la journée, normal, banal.

Samedi 22 Mai

« Samaaantha ! »

« Maaamaaan on est saaamedi ! » ai-je hurlé avant d'enfouir à nouveau ma tête sous l'oreiller

« Et ton amie Mandy t'attends ! »

« Zzzz quoi ? »

« Le mariage »

« Merdeuh ! On doit partir le matin ? »

Ma mère et Mandy se plantèrent devant ma porte, grande ouverte. Mandy s'appuya même sur le bord.

« Ouais, parce que c'est dans un autre état d'Amérique »

Pourquoi on ne vit pas dans un tout petit pays. Genre le Lichtenstein ?

« Sammy ! Dépêche-toi un peu ! » S'impatiente ma mère

« Oui, oui » ai-je râlé en me réveillant « Mais arrêtez de me regarder, descendez et laissez moi m'habiller ! »

« Habille toi normal, dans la voiture ça va froisser tes vêtements, prends juste un sac pour la tenue du mariage » m'informa Mandy avant de descendre

« Amuse-toi bien chérie » annonça ma mère avant de faire claquer deux bises sonores sur mes joues.

« Ma mère attends dans la voiture, je viens derrière avec toi »

Encore un peu mal réveillée je salue la femme à l'avant du véhicule et je monte à l'arrière.

« Maman tu peux mettre la radio S'te plaît »

« Moui » répondis simplement celle-ci, sans le faire pour autant

« Maman »

« Oui oh ! »

« Tu m'écoute ? »

« Oui bien sur »

« Alors fait le s'te plaît ? »

« De quoi ? »

« La radio »

Très attentionnée, c'est certain.

« Par contre tu peux virer les gosses parce que bon, Sam et moi on aimerait bien rester tranquilles tu vois. »

« Mandy…arrête de parler j'ai mal au crâne »

« Putain » marmonna Mandy entre ses dents

« Pas moi » ai-je chuchoté à Mandy qui me sourit

« Tu es gentille » déclara t'elle ensuite

« Pas vraiment non, juste que j'ai envie de discuter avec toi »

« Couche toi sur le siège et tire la manivelle en même temps, tu va voir, y a une vitre sur le toit on peut voir le ciel c'est super cool ! »

Je m'exécute, curieuse

« T'as vu les gouttes de pluie, on à l'impression qu'elles nous tombent sur la gueule »

« Ouais, j'ai fermé les yeux » ai-je avoué en ricanant

« T'as vu un peu, mieux que la 3D »

« Tu t'entends bien avec la mariée ? »

« Oh vite fait, elle ne s'intéresse pas trop à moi, elle aime que les adultes, les tricentenaires et les bambins mais les pré pubères c'est pas son truc tu vois »

« Ouais…c'est con. Et quand on est pas là ils nous réclament, du jamais vu »

« Trop et puis elle se la joue roucouleuse là avec son mec genre oh mon amour, mon petit Yohannou tu as les cheveux tout décoiffés hihihi, c'est bien toi ça hihihi »

Elle avait imité sa tante en se collant à moi et en m'ébouriffant un peu les cheveux. Elle ne s'éloigna pas ensuite et moi non plus. Janice ne semblait rien entendre de ce qu'il se passait.

« Ta mère elle t'écoute vachement aussi » ai-je susurré

« Bah elle s'en fout, elle est pas drôle c'est tout, maladie génétique qui m'a épargnée. Des fois on se sent un peu seule avec nos délires miteux. »

« Ma mère c'est pareil sauf qu'elle t'écoute jusqu'au bout pour ensuite soupirer dire que je suis bête et aller faire du repassage »

« Beaucoup plus passionnant c'est sur »

« Mandy tu as bien pensé à prendre le collier hein ? Parce que ton cou fait vide sans et j'ai envie de montrer à Léana que c'est du vrai diamant, parce que tu te souviens comme elle se la ramenait l'autre fois avec sa grosse bague hideuse » déclara soudain Janice

« Bah ouais »

« Quoi bah ouais ? »

« Bah ouais j'lai pris » répondit Mandy en haussant les épaules

« En plus elle était d'un moche cette bague, elle lui allait pas » ajouta Janice

« Ah ouais ? »

« Oui » me répondit Mandy « Remarque je sais pas si quelque chose peut aller à tante Léana »

« Personne n'est sympa dans cette famille ! »

« Si, y a le frère de mon père il est du Texas, sont trop sympas ! Pis chez eux il y a Mindy, ma cousine, elle est dans une ferme de bourge. C'est une barge cette fille, hyper sociable, sans prise de tête, toujours de bonne humeur et tout »

« Ah. Et elle sera là ? »

« Non. On va chez la cousine de ma mère donc non, et toi ta famille t'as quelqu'un de potable ? »

« Non. Sont tous imbuvables, en gros c'est des gens qui ont pas de la chance ni du fric en trop et qui pestent sur tout ceux qui auraient le malheur de vivre mieux qu'eux »

« Les lourds quoi »

Nous arrivâmes dans une grande bâtisse grise avec de beaux jardins. Nous installâmes nos valises dans une seule et même chambre instinctivement.

« Comme ça on pourra parler » déclara Mandy en souriant

« Et avancé notre truc de physique »

« Oh putain c'est chiant »

« T'inquiète ça passera vite, t'auras plus ça en tête »

« Si tu le dis » marmonna t'elle

Nous nous habillâmes en vitesse et fument bientôt prêtes, après la coiffure et le maquillage nous ressemblons à des jeunes filles modèles. Comme si ce n'était pas nous mais une sorte d'image parfaite à donner en public.

« Je préfère me la jouer comme ça, autant avoir l'air bien non ? » demanda Mandy

« On a assez à faire de notre linge sale en privé alors si on peut le mettre de côté de temps en temps je suis assez pour »

« Voyez vous cela ma chère, nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher ni en privé ni en public, voyons ! » rappela Mandy sur un ton hautain qui me fit sourire

Elle me tendit sa main et je la serrais doucement dans la mienne.

Décoration très…rose et blanc. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan, c'est d'une originalité ! (ironie)

« Gouts de chiottes » me murmure Mandy en m'entraînant près du buffet

« On peut déjà manger des petits fours et des…fruits » s'étonna t'elle

« Ouais, trop kitch. Ouh la nappe à fleurs pitoyable »

« Une cerise ? » proposa Mandy en séparant les deux tiges du fruit rouge

J'hochais la tête et elle me tendit l'une des deux.

« Votre fille porte un collier ravissant, Janice » admira une dame entre deux âges mais terriblement laide

« La tante Léana » m'informa Mandy

« Comme votre bague, la même que la dernière fois » remarqua Janice avec un rictus hautain

« On va voir où nous sommes placées ? » proposa Mandy

Nous avons ainsi parcouru toute la pièce, à lorgner les petites étiquettes des noms.

« On a prévenu que tu viendrais, normalement tu dois avoir ton nom » annonça Mandy

« Tiens, voici mon nom » ai-je déclaré

« Oh non, le mien est à l'autre bout de la table, avec des gros lourds ! »

« Qui ça ? »

« Tante Léana, ma mère et toi tu es…avec des gamins, deux gros frères qui foutent toujours un peu le bordel »

« Génial, je sens que je vais m'amuser »

« Heureusement on ne mange pas encore, allons nous asseoir sur le muret tu veux ? »

« Oui, oui »

Nous nous retrouvâmes donc assises sur le muret, le soir commence à peine à tomber et les lampadaires n'éclairent rien, le soleil fait encore son travail mais la ville, à mi-chemin entre nuit et jour à beaucoup de charme.

« C'est beau, on devrait prendre une photo » fait-je remarquer

« Prends-la là » me réponds Mandy dans un murmure, en posant ses doigts sur ma tempe

« Compte sur moi »

Je sens son visage tout prêt du mien, ses lèvres dessinent un sourire, je ne sais pas si je rêve, peut être bien que je délire, que je n'ai plus le sens de la réalité, ou quoi ? Qu'elle cherche à m'embrasser vraiment ? Improbable je dirais, mais pas impossible.

« Les filles » me réveille une voix peu connue

C'est celle de Janice qui fait sursauter Mandy

« On arrive tout de suite »

« Oui parce qu'on va discuter un peu avec tout le monde. Samantha, tu seras moins intimidée avec les présentations, sans doute »

Mandy me fit un signe de tête, elle me demande de la suivre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il s'est peut être rien passé après tout, elle était peut être près de moi mais pas avec cette intention étrange.

« Vous vous souvenez de Mandy ma fille »

Mandy affiche un visage très froid et très noble, ne sachant que faire je tente de l'imiter

« Et voici Samantha, une amie de ma fille »

« Oh ! Quelle chevelure flamboyante ! » S'exclame une tante parmi tant d'autres

« Merci » ai-je bredouillé en esquissant un sourire

« Elle est charmante » commente la tante

« Oui et très jolie » complète Mandy ce qui me fait rougir

« Et toi Mandy quelle jeune fille, tu as un air italien » continue la tante

« Oui et très élégant » ai-je complété à mon tour

« Excusez nous » réponds juste Mandy en m'entraînant faire un tour dans la ville.

Elle s'arrête près d'un lampadaire, s'approche de moi jusqu'à ce que je sois contre le poteau. Son visage est près du mien comme tout à l'heure et elle à le même sourire, je sens son souffle sur ma bouche puis elle s'en détourne brusquement pour embrasser mon cou et y reposer sa tête.

« Cette tante, en fait c'est une tante par alliance hyper lointaine » chuchote Mandy dans mon cou

« Elle est sympa » ai-je répondu

« Non, elle est juste hyper faux-cul, pis elle en fait des tonnes »

« Peut être bien »

« C'est clair »

« On devrait y aller si tu veux pas que ta mère débarque »

Mandy consulta sa montre d'un air nerveux, les sourcils froncés. Quand elle releva la tête elle annonça qu'il était malheureusement l'heure de dîner et elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Les gros frères sont insupportables, ils donnent des coups de pieds sous les tables, je m'en suis déjà pris pas mal. Seul remède, une bonne paire de claques. Je me contente de leur lancer des regards noirs, je n'ai pas très envie de finir en prison pour coups et blessures.

Mandy penche la tête de côté, admire le spectacle, rit et finit par compatir en me lançant des regards compatissants et en imitant la prière lorsque personne ne la regarde. Elle aussi semble se lasser de la querelle stupide de Janice et Léana. La solution devient évidente, elle prend sa chaise avec facilité et prends place à mes côtés, poussant fermement les deux monstres pour se faire une place.

« T'a vu, personne n'a fait gaffe » déclare t'elle, sans doute soulagée

« Au moins le repas est bon »

« Et puis j'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir rappliquer dans un mariage accompagnée, on se sent toujours seule dans ce genre de fête de famille, la seule en marge, un peu comme si on ne vivait pas pendant que tout les autres autour sont fiers comme des paons de nous montrer leurs nouveau rejeton, leur super mari ou dans le cas de Léana des bagues hideuses mais on s'en fout après tout…c'est du quartz »

« J'approuve, j'en ai rêvé aussi plusieurs fois, à la limite on peut se barrer personne ne fait attention simplement parce que tout le monde s'amuse ou s'emmerde, peu importe on est pas dedans. »

« On se demande après ce qu'on fout là et si on ne serait pas mieux à jouer tranquillement à la DS, au chaud dans ses couvertures. »

« C'est évident que oui ! Mais aujourd'hui je préfère être là »

« Moi aussi, je me sens vivante, comme si j'avais avancé »

Répond-elle en posant sa main sur ma cuisse. Elle me donne l'impression d'être sa fiancée qu'elle serait également fière de présenter. Une serveuse passe et Mandy lui prends une assiette en précisant quelle sera désormais sa nouvelle place. La jeune serveuse acquiesce.

La soirée bat son plein, les plats se succèdent, les verres de vins ingurgités en ridiculisent quelques uns, malgré eux. A moins qu'ils fassent semblant d'être « pompettes ». Mandy finit le fond du verre de sa mère d'une traite et m'invite à me ridiculiser à mon tour sur la piste. Fière d'être en sa compagnie j'accepte sans hésiter et je prends la main qu'elle me tend. Nous dansons le n'importe quoi amélioré sur Enola gay, le nom de famille de la dite Enola colle bien avec ce qui se passe entre Mandy et moi. Si ça se trouve ce ne sont que des gestes d'un embryon d'amitié naissante. Mais non, c'est ma fiancée, pour ce soir, dans ma tête, c'est bon de rêver. J'en profite pour passer mes bras sur ses épaules. Vient le moment ennuyeux des slows ou tout le monde à dessaouler comme par miracle, je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter de danser le n'importe quoi. Mandy non plus à en croire le balancement de sa main qui signifie juste « on s'en fout, on fait ce qu'on veux ». Je sais bien que dans la vie on fait rarement ce qu'on veut mais ce soir j'ai l'impression que si, que je peux faire ce que je veux, aller où bon me semble et que rien ne pourra être si terrible. Tout s'arrange toujours n'est-ce pas ? Quelle question, il n'y a rien à arranger. J'ai l'impression d'être en vacances, où on a ce rythme de vie un peu dans le genre « je fais ce que je veux ». On dort peut être jusqu'à midi mais on à l'esprit, totalement et entièrement reposé, on pense simplement à ce qu'on va faire demain, on fait comme si ça durera toujours et on se rend compte que la belle vie est finie quand notre réveil sonne le lundi matin. Nous nous endormons, tête contre tête dans la voiture. Je regarde par la vitre du haut la nuit étoilé, je m'aperçois que Mandy regarde la même chose. Elle tourne sa tête vers moi et me sourit, je lui rends son sourire avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Le freinage brusque de Janice nous réveillent et nous marchons comme dans un état second jusqu'à la chambre. On ne peine pas une seule seconde à nous endormir. Tant pis pour la parlotte et pour ce foutu exposé. Tout ce qui fut important pour moi me semble maintenant si dérisoire. Je ne me démaquille pas et Mandy non plus. Nous sommes toujours habillées comme au mariage et nos cheveux sont loin d'être coiffés. Ce n'est qu'en sentant la présence discrète de quelqu'un à côté de moi que j'arrive à dormir tout à fait apaisée.

Le matin, les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent éclairer la chambre. J'émerge doucement et Mandy fait de même.

« J'aurais du fermer cette fenêtre » râle t'elle

« Boh, il est déjà midi alors on a assez dormi »

« Ouais, j'ai pas faim et toi ? »

« Moi non plus, j'ai trop mangé hier »

« C'était une belle soirée non ? Je veux dire pour un mariage tout pourri au fin fond des campagnes américaines »

« J'ai beaucoup aimé, d'ailleurs j'ai pas trop envie de retourner au lycée »

« Moi pas du tout, tu devrais passer chez moi pendant les vacances, on ira faire des trucs »

« Pourquoi pas, mais faudra pas se faire voir »

« Bah qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout, on est amies non ? »

« Oui »

Oui…maintenant on peut presque dire qu'on est amies. Pourquoi est-ce si difficile alors. D'admettre qu'on est amies. C'est drôle quand je rêve qu'elle m'embrasse je ne me sens pas bizarre et quand elle me dit qu'on est amies si. C'est peut être le fait de n'être qu'amies qui me chagrine. Mais si on est passées d'ennemies à amies on peut bien aller jusqu'à l'évolution suprême ? A vrai dire je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point on peut être proche de ses ennemis, c'est avec eux qu'on est le plus franc et la vérité c'est qu'on ne peut pas s'en passer. Tout ça parce qu'on peut les critiquer à notre guise et cela sans éprouver de remords, on ne se lasse pas de leurs provocations auxquelles on se fait un plaisir de répondre, ça nous calme les nerfs, ça nous détends tel un bain tiède. On enrage juste quand on n'a plus de répartie ou qu'on perd le dernier mot. Mais Mandy a-t-elle vraiment été mon ennemie un jour ? Etant donné le petit tambourinement de mon cœur quand elle passe. Je m'imagine souvent une relation d'amour secrète, cachée à la face du monde comme dans les films.

« Faut quand même s'habiller et se démaquiller on dirait qu'on a des cernes géantes » déclare Mandy

« En effet » ai-je constaté en me regardant dans le miroir de la chambre

« Ça sent quoi là ? » ai-je demandé en sentant une odeur de…je ne sais quoi (pour ça que je demande)

« J'ai fait cramer de l'encens, t'aime pas ? »

« Si, si. Je ne le fais jamais, ma mère à l'impression que ça va brûler les rideaux »

« Et que la loupiote allumée va enflammer le poster de ta chambre, qui enflammera à son tour la maison »

« Exact ! »

C'est dingue comme elle tombe toujours dans le mille.

« C'est au bois de hêtre, on aura beau en sniffer j'ai jamais senti cette odeur sur le bois de hêtre » affirme Mandy

« Des conneries, c'est pour faire naturel »

« Comme le maquillage, on essaie de faire naturel, ben on a qu'à pas en mettre et on sera vraiment naturelle »

« Tout à fait »

« J'espère que ma mère ne s'est pas encore mise à faire la cuisine »

« C'est si degueu que ça ? »

« Une femme d'affaire hors pair mais un cuistot lamentable, femme au foyer c'est pas elle »

« La mienne elle est nulle en foutage de paix. »

« Elle couve son poussin comme c'est mignon »

« Mignon ? Pas trop non. Elle était infirmière dans un hôpital avant mais elle à arrêter pour s'occuper de son père »

« Et l'argent, sous l'oreiller ? »

« Si seulement. Non elle fait des soins à domicile de temps en temps »

« Et plus tard je serais ton avocate et je te téléphonerais pour me soigner, l'infirmière »

« Je ne serais pas infirmière, je bosse pas si dur pour faire ce boulot de nuit et de jour, c'est tout pourri »

Mais à part ça appelle quand même si tu es malade

« Alors que veux tu faire plus tard ma petite Samantha ? »

« Comptable, t'as la classe dans tes costumes et on te fout la paix dans ton petit bureau »

« Comptable de luxe alors »

« Evidement ! Et toi que veux-tu faire plus tard ? »

« Diriger une entreprise de publicité, ma mère y travaille moi j'en aurais une »

« Tu as le charme nécessaire c'est sur »

« Ouh merci ! Je peux pas te retourner le compliment, j'ai entendu dire qu'il ne fallait pas trop de charme pour être comptable. Mais tu as le charme nécessaire pour me séduire poulette »

« Hein ? »

« C'est ce con de Tyler de l'équipe de hockey, il croit trop qu'il a une technique de drague imparable, c'est un total blaireau »

« C'est ce qu'il t'a dit avec le « poulette » et tout ? »

« Ouais »

« Et tu es sorti avec lui ? »

« Une semaine vite fait »

« Pourquoi si c'est un blaireau ? »

Je sens la flamme de la jalousie se métamorphosé peu à peu en feu de camp.

« Parce qu'avant je disais non à tous et un jour un gros con de la classe, dans le genre je me crois viril à ramené sa tronche »

« Il a dit quoi au juste ? »

« Il a dit « Tu serais pas un peu gouine toi ! » or être vue comme une gouine et être populaire c'est incompatible, du coup je me préserve, j'aime cette place privilégiée. Si quelqu'un me touche, les autres se précipitent pour me rassurer »

J'aurais aimé lui demander si c'était bien vrai cette rumeur. Mais j'ai trop peur qu'elle me dise non ou pire qu'elle me dise « Tu serais pas un peu gouine toi ? ».

« Je me remaquille pas, m'en fous, ça m'énerve »

« Moi non plus, t'inquiète pas ça n'a aucune importance » affirmais-je

Tu es belle quand même. (Pardon c'était l'inconscient). Ou le très conscient, je suis en train de tomber très amoureuse. Alerte rouge. Ou verte ? C'est plutôt bien ou pas ?

« Je sais pas qui sera le prochain, ça fait deux mois que je suis avec personne alors John pourquoi pas »

Alerte rouge

« Tu va finir par passer pour une pute »

« Non, moi j'embrasse pas à pleine bouche devant la terre entière. Si je ne le dit pas personne ne peut savoir. Mais il y a toutes ses petites rumeurs qui filent de partout, ça fait un peu mystère puisque personne ne sait ce qui est vrai ou non »

« Y a-t-il déjà quelqu'un qui soit vraiment tombé amoureux de toi ? »

« Non, il ne veulent pas l'amour, ils veulent le fun. Moi non plus je ne suis pas amoureuse, c'est sympa comme ça. Pas de complications, tu casse si tu veux, l'autre s'en fout »

« C'est pas parce qu'on sort avec personne qu'on est considéré comme une lesbienne forcé, moi par exemple… »

« Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Il y a eu des tas de rumeurs sur toi »

« Genre »

« Une fois, Anita à sorti à la cantine que tu étais avec un homme marié »

« Quoi ? Mais où vont-ils pêcher ça mais c'est dégueu ! »

« Bah ouais, moi j'essaye de leur donner des indices, ça les oriente et ils disent ce que je veux qu'il soit dit. »

« Quoi d'autre sur mon compte ? »

« Que tu couche avec Arnold ou encore que tu sors avec personne parce que tu veux être bonne sœur »

« Beurk, tant que c'est pas « elle trouvera personne, elle pue trop d'la gueule » ça peut quand même aller »

Nous partons d'un rire commun.

Je m'en fous de toutes ses rumeurs après tout. La seule chose qui me chagrine c'est d'être salie, même si on ne fait rien de mal. Alors dans ce cas là autant faire ce qu'on à envie. Mandy manipule les gens à sa guise, et je me dis qu'elle n'a pas tort, elle est ce qu'elle veut pour les autres mais elle-même sait surement ce qu'elle est. Moi par contre j'aimerais bien en savoir plus. J'en ai entendu des rumeurs sur elle, je me suis embrouillé sur ce que je pensais de Mandy et ce que j'entendais à côté. Pour tout savoir faudrait qu'elle me le dise, clairement et sincèrement. Je déteste les filles mystérieuses en général, je préfère celles qui n'ont pas secrets. Mais elle c'est pas pareil. C'est comme Arnold, qu'est ce qu'on sait de David au juste ? Juste que c'est un playboy qui à couché avec toutes les filles du lycée.

« Et David tu es déjà sortie avec lui ? »

« Non ! C'est un ami, je ne sors pas avec ceux que je considère comme des amis »

« Et les autres alors ? »

« Les autres ne sont pas des amis, ce sont des copains de marrade, je m'en fous si je ne les revois plus jamais. J'emploie le terme ami quand je le vois vraiment de cette façon. Sinon je dit pote »

Une seule voix résonne maintenant dans ma tête celle de Mandy qui me dit « On est amies non ? » Elle n'a pas dit pote...

« Caitlin et Dominique, ce sont tes amies ? »

« Oui. On se ment surement pour être admiré des unes et des autres. Mais je crois que c'est simplement pour ne pas se décevoir, elles me croient grandiose. Je ne veux pas baisser la barre tu vois »

« Et elles tu pense qu'elle le sont ? »

« Oui, mais la plupart des choses qu'elles font ou disent sont des manières de montrer qu'elles sont différentes des autres adolescents. On a de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent. On en profite et on essaie d'atteindre notre but. »

« Je ne rêve pas tant que ça d'argent, je rêve surtout d'insouciance, tout les jeunes l'ont, j'ai l'impression que moi non »

« Peu de personne sont véritablement insouciant, surtout pas moi-même si on dirait. Tout est calculé pour ne rien perdre et rester au top. Je choisis en regardant si les conséquences sont plus lourdes que les plaisirs ou non »

« David est un mec insouciant, pour de vrai, non ? »

« Oui. Mais David ne réfléchit pas assez, à ce qu'il est à ce qu'il veut. Il fait ce qu'il y a à faire sur le coup. Mais un jour il se rendra compte de ce qu'il a renié en lui. »

« Renié quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, il ne le sait pas lui-même. Il me l'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à se trouver mais il y a bien un jour où on veut savoir qui l'on est et être clair avec soi même au moins même si on ment aux autres non ? »

« Certainement. » ai-je répondu, tout à fait d'accord. Je ne savais pas que Mandy était aussi fine psychologue. Moi qui croyais être la seule à trop réfléchir.

« J'aime bien nos discussions, Sam, elles tiennent la route, elles veulent presque dire quelque chose »

« Moi aussi, j'aime bien cette analyse du monde. C'est comme de la philosophie mais sans références de vieux barbus. Juste notre esprit et nos constatation »

« Je pense que c'est un don, l'analyse, l'observation. Même si on comprends pas toujours tout, on se rapproche de nous même »

« On va finir psychiatre »

« Tope là collègue » répondis Mandy en me tendant sa main.

« Je vais dans la salle de bains me changer »

« D'accord, j'en profite pour me changer ici »

En sortant de la salle de bains je vis que Mandy, toute habillée était assise sur le lit, fait.

« Tu as fait le lit ? » quelle question

« Oui, c'est bête hein ? »

« Très. »

« En fait, tu as un portable »

« Oui »

« Tu me le donne »

« C'est que…il m'a coûté très cher »

« T'es con toi ! » répondis Mandy en riant

« Tu as de quoi noter ? »

« Je l'enregistre dans mon répertoire »

« Alors .08 »

« Merci c'est bon. Et MSN ? »

« Je vis pas au moyen âge ! Mais c'est toi qui me donne la tienne ! »

Elle me l'écrivit sur la main en hâte et nous descendîmes rejoindre Janice et Léana.

« Bonjour les filles, dépêcher vous si vous voulez faire un tour parce qu'on part à quatre heures » informa Janice

« D'accord, viens on va dehors » répondis Mandy en m'entrainant par le bras.

Nous marchons dans le bois, au bord d'une petite rivière. Mandy décide de s'asseoir au bord, je m'assois à ses côtés en trempant mes pieds dans l'eau.

« Putain elle est glacée ! »

« Ouais et y a même des têtards et des grenouilles toutes visqueuses dedans »

« AAH dégueulasse ! » ai-je crié en retirant mes pieds

« Je déconne ! » ricane Mandy en enlevant à son tour ses sandales.

Nous nous allongeons ensuite. Le soleil est caché derrière les nuages mais nous réchauffe quand même. Je la vois fermer les yeux, je fais de même. Et ma main, audacieuse, se rapproche de la sienne jusqu'à l'effleurer simplement. Nous nous touchons à peine, mais quand même. J'ouvre les yeux pour observer sa réaction. Elle sourit simplement. Après tout ça n'as rien d'exceptionnel, ça se fait entre amies mais j'ai toujours peur qu'elle découvre tout. A moins que je sorte avec un idiot pour ne pas qu'elle devine. Et que se passerait-il si elle devinait ? Je n'en sais rien, mais je profite de se rapprochement amical pour la toucher. L'appel strident de Janice nous sort de notre torpeur. On ne se lève pas tout de suite. Puis nous finissons par capituler.

Janice ne cesse de pester contre Léana dans la voiture…

« Tu as vu comme elle a grossi, qu'est ce qu'elle à vieilli aussi ! Samantha, ne trouvez vous pas qu'elle est hideuse ? »

« Ben euh…je…vous êtes mieux »

« A la bonne heure ! Quand même ! »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous comme ça entre sœurs ? »

« Elle ! Ma sœur, plutôt mourir, ce n'est que ma demie ! »

« Ah »

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tout le monde lui trouvait quand on avait quinze ans ! Je ne te raconte pas la vulgarité ! Personne ne reconnaissait l'élégance à l'époque. »

Je trouve Janice un brin prétentieuse mais c'est vrai que c'est une femme de gout. Comme Mandy. Sauf que Mandy est calculatrice, maligne et détendue tandis que Janice est colérique, jalouse et stressée. Les deux sont toute fois très belles. Ma mère serait plutôt du genre à être bienveillante, sensible et quelconque. Elle n'a pas de style en particulier et elle s'en fout.

« Que fait ta mère comme métier Samantha ? »

« Infirmière »

« Oh je vois. Tu sais que ma société avait fait une publicité superbe aux hôpitaux pour du matériel de soins, elle doit sans doute s'en servir, ce fut l'un de nos plus grands succès »

« Ouais ben…sans doute » ai-je répondu un peu désintéressée

« Regarde ce nuage ! » s'exclama soudain Mandy

« Ben quoi, ça fait un genre de rectangle allongé »

« Ouais, on dirai…un mars ! »

« Tu as faim ? » demanda Janice

« Oui, file-moi le paquet »

« Tu sais ce que je dis là-dessus, tu es élancée il ne faut pas que tu t'empâtes parce que tu te plaindras si tu finis obèse je te connais »

« C'est bon je ferais du sport, passe ! »

Mandy insiste comme une affamée, je comprends que le baratin de Janice sur l'élancement et sur sa probable obésité prochaine n'intéresse pas vraiment Mandy. Qui est loin d'être obèse.

« Sers » me propose t'elle

Je ne me fais pas prier moi aussi je mourrais de faim. On aurait peut être du déjeuner.

Maison

Je claque la porte avec mon pied et jette ma veste sur…ma mère qui se trouvait assise sur le canapé.

« Désolée » ai-je répondu nonchalamment en récupérant ma veste

« Si tu la mettais sur un cintre ce genre de chose n'arriverait pas »

Je hausse les épaules, pas envie. J'entreprends de ma préparer une grenadine

« Il est 18 heures tu rentre tard. »

« Bah ouais c'était loin »

Ma mère me lance un de ses regards de reproche

« T'inquiète, on s'est pas arrêter pour se bourrer la gueule en boîte hein »

« C'est cette fille qui avait volé le petit ami de Clover ? »

« Bah pas vraiment puisqu'elle l'avait plaqué deux jours avant alors même si c'est deux jours c'était quand même un homme libre enfin un pré-pubère moche libre »

« Même, ça ne se fait pas, Clover m'a même dit que… »

« Maman ! Clover est ton indic ou quoi ! »

« Toi tu me dis jamais rien »

« Toi tu crois tout ce qu'on te dit, Clover déteste Mandy pourquoi elle dirait que c'est un ange ? »

« Et toi, pourquoi tu change d'avis brusquement là ! »

« Arrête de fourrer ton pif dans ma vie personnelle je te demande pourquoi tu nettoie du popo de vieux au lieu de te trouver un copain ! »

« C'était méchant »

« Alors arrête d'insinuer que Mandy est une pétasse »

« Arrête alors d'être aussi secrète avec moi. Allez…raconte des choses…à ta petite maman chérie »

« Regarde top models si tu veux suivre de la vie amoureuse niaise »

« Je regardais mais c'est fini, j'ai besoin de toi »

« Bon alors tu écoute bien »

« Oui, assied toi »

« Alors en fait y avait paillasson qui arrêtais pas de »

« Paillasson ? »

« Un mec avec une sale coupe, écoute ! Bon alors ce type sortait avec Clover et puis après elle l'a plaqué pour sortir avec pitoipeur »

« Pitoipeur ? »

« Un rappeur pitoyable et du coup paillasson à demander à Mandy, pis elle a dit oui et là Clover à dit que c'était son paillasson perso à elle propre et elle à casser avec pitoipeur, mais après… »

« Ouh là que c'est compliquer tes histoires ! »

« Je monte dans ma chambre »

« Va y ça me donne mal au crâne »

Rien de mieux qu'un racontage de vie amoureuse de mon amie Clover pour assommer la maman de garde et filer incognito dans mon antre. Je me connecte vite fait, pas de mails, dommage j'avais espérer une petite attention de Mandy. Je finis les derniers biscuits planqués dans le placard et je me jette sur le lit dans le dessein de dormir. Je me laisse peu à peu entraîner dans les bras d'un certain Morphée quand je visualise mon portable en mini tremblement de terre sur ma table de nuit. Mandy ? Je me jette sur le portable tel un chien se jetterais sur du vieux rosbif. Un sms pourri d'orange, mon seul contact régulier, après ma mère. Je repose le portable et retrouve ma place douillette. Re-tremblement de table. On dirait que c'est fait exprès. Je saisis l'appareil dans le but suprême de l'éteindre et … numéro inconnu, j'ouvre l'enveloppe virtuelle.

_« C'est Mandy, c'était juste pour que tu ais mon numéro. Bonne nuit et à demain. Bisous. (Ce message ne s'autodétruira pas, enfin sauf si tu l'efface mais ce sera toi pas lui…bref cache les preuves) »_

Son ton humoristique me fait sourire, je me sens totalement euphorique. Comme si j'avais bu une centaine de verres de jus d'orange alors qu'il y a deux minutes j'étais lessivée. Supprimer un message de Mandy ? Jamais, je ne suis point folle mon ami. Folle d'amour, peut être et seulement ça.

Le lendemain

Youpi, je vais la voir. J'espère qu'elle me dira quelque chose après le message d'hier soir. Je lui souris, elle me sourit elle aussi, remet sa mèche en place et porte à nouveau son attention sur le bouton décousu du professeur, que j'avais moi aussi remarqué.

« Mandy se la joue pote avec toi » ricane Clover

« Ben on a rien à se reprocher personnellement »

« Oui mais elle est détestable »

« Personne n'est détestable de tout le monde »

« Samantha, tu es une fille intelligente »

« La tolérance fait partie de l'intelligence »

« Avez-vous fini de discuter par là, Samantha, je sais que je n'ai rien à dire sur vos notes mais celle de votre comportement risquerais de baisser »

J'hoche la tête et me concentre à nouveau sur le bouton défait.

Le lendemain

Jour de grève, le bonheur complet. La seule prof présente est de quatre à cinq. Je décide donc de passer cette belle journée ensoleillée à la piscine, pas très loin du lycée. J'aime beaucoup l'eau. J'ai l'impression de ne plus devoir guider mon corps. Si on vivrait dans l'eau on serait tous assez beaux. Les visages dans l'eau sont magnifiques. Celui de Mandy doit ressembler à celui d'une poupée en porcelaine. Je plonge la tête sous l'eau en gardant mes yeux ouverts. Les gens bougent les jambes pour rester à la surface et j'ai l'impression d'être en plein spectacle de french cancan aquatique. Soudain, un magnifique visage tout près du mien. Un corps élancé qui nage rapidement. Les yeux ouverts, les cheveux bruns, la peau très blanche, nos regards se croisent. Mandy ! Je rêvais de voir son visage et j'ai beaucoup d'imagination. Je sors la tête de l'eau pour cause de manque d'oxygène. Je garde les yeux bien fermés quelque temps, les frottent et respire bruyamment, reprenant peu à peu un souffle normal j'ouvre les yeux, Mandy est bien en face de moi, les cheveux mouillés, le souffle haletant et le sourire en coin. Et moi pauv' conne je ne trouve rien de plus original à dire que :

« Salut, sa va ? »

« Et toi ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un spectre »

« Peut être bien…je croyais un peu halluciner » ai-je avoué

« Je suis bien réelle » Répondis Mandy avec une voix forcée de méchante de films d'horreur.

« Je vois…euh on à madame Moulinier à cinq heures »

« Merci de l'information, sinon c'est quoi nos devoirs ? » demande Mandy, en plaisantant

« Je ne suis pas un agenda parlant »

« Tu as des airs »

« Non mais je voulais dire par là que d'habitude tu viens pas quand il y a qu'un cours »

« Tu zieute ma place toute la séance ? »

« Mais non, non pas du tout ! C'est quand on fait l'appel c'est tout ! »

« T'emballe pas Sammy, je plaisantais »

Oh non, dingue comme je me suis fourni un alibi à la seconde, ça se voyait que je stressais, ça se voyait ! Bon reprenons, en mode décontraction.

« Tu es venue seule ? » ai-je demandé à Mandy

« Ouais, ouais, Dominique et Caitlin ne vont pas venir pour un petit cours pourri ! »

« Clover et Alex ne viennent pas non plus, d'habitude il y a que moi, Arnold et quelques intellos de la classe qui viennent »

« J'était sûre que tu serais venu à la piscine aujourd'hui »

« Ah. Moi je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te voir »

« Je le vois encore à ta tête ! »

Je souris, je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'une revenante. Mais si elle était sûre que j'étais à la piscine, est il possible qu'elle est modifié son emploi du temps dans le seul dessein de venir et qu'on se voit ? Je dirais hautement improbable.

« On fait quelques longueurs ? » propose Mandy

J'accepte. Nous nageons doucement à la même vitesse, côte à côte sans pratiquer le crawl (eau plein la gueule merci mais non merci).

« Et maintenant on va se tartiner sur notre serviette ? »

L'expression me fit sourire.

« Non, attends faut que je te montre un truc »

« D'accord, montre-moi »

« Va sous l'eau et t'imagine que tu es dans un monde sous marin ou un monde englouti ou rien à voir, imagine juste être quelque part ce que tu veux et t'as vraiment l'impression d'y être »

Nous plongeons en même temps. J'ouvre les yeux, les siens sont fermés elle à l'air concentré. Elle rêve manifestement de quelque chose d'agréable puisqu'elle sourit légèrement, j'ai mal aux yeux mais je ne veux pas les fermer. Elle ouvre les siens. Et d'un coup elle se jette sur moi et me plaque brusquement contre la paroi. Je remonte ma tête à la surface, m'étouffe. Mandy pose sa main sur l'épaule en pestant contre l'homme qui à manqué de me tuer d'un coup de jambonneau (J'en rajoute pour le drame).

« Ça va ? Tu n'as pas été touchée ? »

« Non et toi ? »

« Non, non »

« Alors tout va bien, merci »

« Géant ton truc, on s'y croirait »

« Tu as vu quoi ? »

« Un truc. Devine »

« Que madame Moulinier était finalement absente »

« J'ai des rêves plus intéressants. »

« Si tu ne me les raconte pas je ne peux pas savoir »

« J'ai rêvé qu'on réparait une vieille moto et qu'on se baladait partout où on voulait. »

On, elle et moi ?

« Pourquoi une vieille moto, tu as une décapo rutilante »

« Ouais mais ça fait bien non ? Partir à l'aventure avec ses propres moyens et tout le falzar, avoir l'air con mais s'en foutre. »

« C'est romanesque, on se mouille une dernière fois et on va se tartiner sur la serviette ? »

Elle accepte, nous plongeons nos têtes dans l'eau. Je ferme les yeux, j'ai beaucoup trop mal pour les rouvrir à nouveau. Je sens Mandy m'embrasser, je ne sais plus si c'est du rêve ou de la réalité. Et dans l'eau je me sens comme quand on à la tête qui tourne. Je ne sais plus trop qui je suis pendant un instant. Je fais un ultime effort pour ouvrir les yeux. J'entrevois juste Mandy qui se décolle de moi. Elle s'accoude sur le bord de la piscine et remonte d'un coup. Je pense qu'elle cherche à fuir ou à me semer. Mais non, elle me tend la mimine pour que je sorte de l'eau également. J'attrape sa main. Et nous nous laissons choir mollement sur nos serviettes.

« Mains de vieille » commente Mandy en contemplant sa peau fripée par l'eau

« Profites-en que ce ne soit pas permanent » ai-je répondu en examinant à nouveau les miennes.

« Je vais nous chercher des glaces, à moins que tu veuille un autre truc ? »

« Non des glaces ça me va. »

« Quel parfum ? »

« Sorbet citron vert »

« Je vais prendre la même chose, c'est frais et comme il fait super chaud »

A vrai dire j'aurais préféré y aller moi-même. Comme ça j'aurais pu me dégourdir les jambes et puis j'aime bien me balader un peu partout. Je ne sais quelle tronche tirer devant cet enfant qui me fixe par exemple, ou cette vieille dame qui me sourit ou ces adolescents qui me lancent des regards noirs. Sans doute des pauvres âmes qui cherchent à m'inspirer la crainte. Je ne peux rien dire, ça fait paranoïaque. Je n'ai jamais été une maîtresse en la matière regards noirs et autres provocations ne nécessitant pas de paroles cassantes et je l'espère intelligentes. Je fais mine de regarder ailleurs et Mandy me tends ma glace depuis…

« Ça fait trois siècles que je suis comme ça, prends là ! »

Ah oui trois siècles.

J'attrape la glace et Mandy s'assois à côté de moi. Même recroquevillée, on ne voit pas des plis de graisse communément appelé bourrelets sur son ventre plat.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ses gogoles, ils ont bugué sur nous ou quoi ? »

« Faut croire, ils font les racailles du regard depuis tout à l'heure »

« Tu vas voir moi j'ai un super regard noir »

« Je sais »

Complètement anéanti la bande de gâteaux ! Ils détournent la tête en discutant avachis tel des flans à la vanille qui serait avachis. Quel bonheur cette après-midi, c'est bon là je suis passée fiancée officielle ou…Double bon dieu si ça se trouve je suis juste copine-de-baiser-aquatique-par-erreur. On pourrait pas faire comme tous ses nazes et se demander si on peut « sortir ensembles ». Non mais c'est vrai ce serait plus simple.

« Tu es peu causante »

« Je faisais de la méditation intérieure »

« Oh, a quel propos ? »

« Un truc troublant qui s'est passé dans la journée » indice flagrant

« Ah ouais, quoi ? » NON MAIS JE RÊVE !

Elle dit ça parfaitement innocente

« Ben euh…tu as l'heure dans les profondeurs de la piscine chlorée »

« Ah ça … Ben c'est pas troublant … ça te dérange, parce que si tu veux j'arr… »

« Non ! J'ai pas dit ça… Mais euh si tu pouvais, à l'occasion éviter de… »

« Bordel ! Crotte de pif de pigeons ! »

« Hein ? »

« Grouille de te changer il est cinq heures »

« Noon ! »

Nous arrivâmes dans la salle, en retard, toute rouges et … ensembles. Pas discret.

Mesdemoiselles c'est inadmissible vous avez les cheveux humides et…des tongs ! Vous vous croyez à la plage non mais oh ! Et en retard en plus, filez tout de suite chez le directeur ! »

De toute évidence, la prof d'SVT n'est pas la reine de la communication pacifique, je n'ai rien pu expliquer. Ma mère est une femme assez douce dans l'ensemble mais dès qu'il est question de notes et autres, elle peut piquer une colère noire. Ce qui consiste.

A me bouder intensivement pendant des jours

A me dire que je la déçois pour bien m'enfoncer dans la culpabilité

A trouver des boucs-émissaires

A me faire envoyer des affreuses lettres d'excuses pompeuses

A critiquer sa fille délinquante en public

Me priver d'ordinateur

Me traité et me parler comme une enfant « si tu fais ça c'est que tu en es une Sam »

Je déteste quand ça arrive. Je me sens seule et j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me pardonnera jamais. Je m'ennuie, je cogite. Je n'arrive plus à voir personne puisque dans la caboche parental mauvaises fréquentations et j'ai envie de hurler que moi aussi un jour je pourrais bien m'énerver, je pourrais bien en avoir marre qu'elle ne me pardonne jamais mes erreurs. Mandy me regarde en coin.

« Tu ronge tes ongles, tu flippe ? »

« A mort, surtout si je veux être acceptée à Yale ou Harvard l'année prochaine. »

« Ben c'est bon, on va rien se prendre »

« Ma mère va me découper en petites rondelles, me foutre dans un sac noir et me foutre dans la seine »

« Elle ne fera pas le voyage, elle te mettra dans les égouts de la ville, c'est bien suffisant »

« Merci de ta précieuse aide »

« Elle t'en veux tant que ça dans ses moments là ? »

« Ben ouais, et c'est quelque chose d'important pour moi de pouvoir être irréprochable sur le plan travail et comportement scolaire »

« Va savoir pourquoi mais le directeur m'adore, je lui demanderais juste de ne pas en parler et c'est bon »

« Tu crois ça ? Un mec aussi renfermé, tu as beau dire tout ce que tu veux, il est silencieux, te colle une sanction et te regarde avec ses petits yeux de vipères »

« Il me faisait ça aussi…enfin plus depuis qu'il a rencontré ma séduisante maman »

« Tu compte t'en servir ? Mais c'est ignoble »

« Oui, crime contre l'humanité. On s'en fout, on se tire d'une emmerde pour rien. »

Nous ressortons blanchies. Le directeur n'a pas manqué de demander, plus guilleret que jamais, des nouvelles de Janice. Mais tout est arrangé et grâce à Mandy.

« Merci beaucoup »

« Quand tu veux. Ça te dit qu'on se voit demain après les cours ? »

« Ah pour l'exposé »

« Non, non comme ça…d'ailleurs je l'avais oublié ce truc là. Merci de t'être proposé. »

« Je ne le considère pas comme un sacrifice »

« Tant mieux. J'ai rompu avec Kevin »

« Ah tu sortais officiellement avec lui ? »

« Officiellement ou pas, je n'aurais que des amis parmi ces garçons désormais »

« Pourquoi ce changement ? Tu te lasse ? »

« Pas tout à fait. A partir du moment où je me sais amoureuse de quelqu'un c'est une tromperie de sortir avec quelqu'un alors qu'on pense à quelqu'un d'autre. Avant j'avais personne dans le crâne. »

« Oh, fidèle en pensé c'est bien ! Et qui est cette fameuse personne ? »

« Quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas mon chou »

« Je vois… »

J'avais pressé le pas parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter que cette personne occupe le cœur de Mandy, et qu'elle soit prête à renoncer à ses amours de passages pour ce mec ! Donc…elle renoncera aussi à notre petit flirt naissant. C'est sans doute ce qu'elle tentait de me faire passer comme message. Je ne connais pas en plus ! Impossible de me sortir Mandy de la tête, bon sang je l'aime depuis la seconde mais maintenant mon amour est réel, basé sur des moments agréables et concrets. Il grandit quand ce n'est en aucun cas le moment. Je suis prête à m'acheter le dernier numéro de « Sorcellerie Junior » pour apprendre à faire les filtres d'amour, ou au moins les retirages de personne inapproprié du crâne et si possible du cœur.

Le soir même, en rentrant à pieds jusqu'à chez moi, je regarde Mandy sur l'autre trottoir en pleine conversation qui à l'air trop hilarante avec les amies, vu leurs tronches d'hilarranées. Elles doivent parler du mec de Mandy. Je ne lui ai pas demandé si c'était réciproque pour lui. Il est évident que oui. Je referme la planche en bois appelé porte derrière moi. Ou plutôt je ne la referme pas et elle claque pendant l'enlevage de chaussures, ce qui me fait faire un bond de trois mètres.

« Maman, je suis rentrée »

Pas de réponses. Un vieux gémissement. Encore top models, trop nul. Non…c'est maman qui pleure.

« Euh…sa va ? Non bien sur que ça va pas hein…que je suis bête…mais…euh…je veux dire…je sais pas ce que je veux dire là…pourquoi ? Ça passera ? T'as un mioche dans le bide ? »

« Non, pire que ça »

« Tu as deux mioches dans le bide »

« Non pire ! »

« Trois ! »

« Ça n'a rien à voir… » Bafouille ma mère en pleurant de plus belle

« Ben quoi à la fin ! On va jouer aux devinettes toute la journée ? »

« Ton…ton…Ton grand père est… » Elle repart en sanglot

Aliéné ? Ben oui. Ah non…mort ! Il a rejoins les petits diables volants dans les cieux vers le père Satan…Je me sens bizarre… il ne peut être… Rho ! Je n'ai pas l'impression d'un vide, je ne l'ai pas vu souvent, j'ai surtout l'impression d'une lourdeur, quelque chose d'indescriptible. Mes yeux restent secs. Je l'ai considéré mort depuis qu'il a tourné dingos. Ma mère non, visiblement.

« J'espérais qu'il dirait quelque chose de beau et de concret à son dernier souffle mais tu sais ce qu'il a dit »

« Non » en temps réel j'aurais dit oui pour embêter mais je crois que ce n'est pas le moment.

« Il m'a dit que ça sentait mauvais, que je devrais aérer ! »

« Ben… c'est pas consternant »

« Nul ne mérite de mourir avec ce genre de dernière paroles idiotes ! »

« Ben c'est lui qui les a prononcés. »

« D'un côté je suis accablée et de l'autre, je me sens si coupable d'être en fait soulagée… »

« Ah…ben euh…ben non c'est pas grave »

Je monte dans ma chambre, je sais qu'aucun mot ne la consolera et surement pas ses débilités. Toute la soirée je macère dans un océan de déprime tel le poisson pané en congélateur je me sens froide. Pour Mandy elle ne me sort pas de la tête.

Le lendemain

Quelle lourdeur... C'est affreux je ne peux pas vivre dans cette mort ambiante…ça va durer quoi, une semaine ? Je ne sais pas, je comprends, mais j'aurais voulu que tout se passe dans l'hilarité collective. Mais les circonstances ne le permettent pas. Je narre le drame à Mandy en la suppliant de ne pas compatir gentiment. Alors Mandy lui raconta des banalités. J'aurais aimé poser des questions sur cet amoureux. Mandy avait simplement dit qu'elle l'aimait. L'aimait-elle encore ? Est-ce qu'ils sortaient officiellement ensemble ?

« Euh…cette personne que tu aime, vous sortez ensemble ? »

« Non. Je n'ose pas lui dire et toute façon je ne sais pas comment faire pour être sincère sans tourner niaise »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu lui proposerais un kebab qu'il trouverait ça magnifique. Tout le monde ne peut qu'être séduit pourquoi croit tu que tu as eu autant de conquête ? »

« N'importe qui pourrait être séduit vraiment ? »

« Oui c'est clair et même limpide »

« Ça te dit qu'on aille manger un kebab ? »

« Ouah, je trouve ça magnifique ! » ai-je répondus avant de rire.

« Il est même pas midi » remarque Mandy

« En fait on s'est drôlement éloignées du lycée »

« Ouais … mais ça va. On commence à neuf heures il est que hit heures et demi, pourquoi tu viens toujours une heure avant ? » Demande mon amie

« Parce que ma mère doit aller chez G…enfin au travail maintenant et elle me dépose avant, et j'entre pas, flemme de l'étude »

« Elle a repris du travail ? »

« Oui elle travaille comme avant à l'hosto. Et toi pourquoi tu viens si tôt ? »

« C'est la bonne manière de se voir régulièrement non ? »

« Oui, c'est chouette »

Le kebab magnifique, le fait qu'elle vienne pour me voir régulièrement...

« Euh…je suis peut être parano là…est ce que tu me drague ? »

Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ! Mon cerveau n'a absolument pas contrôlé ma bouche. Je me suis entendu dire ça, comme si je ne l'avais pas choisi. J'ouvre à nouveau la bouche pour rire et faire croire à une blague.

« Qu'est ce que tu ferais si c'était le cas ? » me demande Mandy avant que je puisse appliquer mon magnifique plan

« Euh…je…je… » J'applique le plan du gros rire…qui fait tâche

Blanc …

Ça sonne et Mandy se dépêche d'entrer. D'un pas très rapide, trop rapide. Elle à tout compris et elle trouve ça dégueulasse. Merde, merde, merde. Ou elle me trouve stupide de poser la question alors qu'elle m'a déjà dit aimer passionnément quelqu'un. Je vois Mandy filer aux toilettes des filles, je prends immédiatement la cabine d'à côté.

Petit mot, de ma part, je ne peux pas attendre demain.

_« Tu es là pour petits besoins quotidiens ou pour solitude ? »_

_« Solitude, alors la solitude se fait seule »_

Je range le papier dans ma poche, je monte sur le toilette, je me fiche de sa dernière parole.

« Il faut que je te parle maintenant »

« Quoi ? » réponds elle de manière presque agressive

« C'est quoi le problème là ? »

« Tu te fous trop de ma gueule en éclatant de rire comme si j'étais la personne la plus repoussante de la terre. »

« Non…si j'ai ri c'est que… En fait je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai ris c'était plus énervant qu'autre chose ! »

« Qu'est ce qui était énervant, tu m'as ris à la gueule c'est moi qui devrait être énervée… »

« Ce qui m'énerve c'est que tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis…tu ne te rends pas compte de ton ambiguïté »

« Qui a dit que je ne m'en rendais pas compte ? »

« Alors pourquoi tu fais ça à cette personne que tu as dans le crâne et que tu prétends aimer si tu t'en rends compte. Pourquoi tu me fais ça à moi »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut te peiner »

« Soit on est amis soit on est en couple il n'y a pas d'entre deux pour le fun »

« Je sais, pour qui tu me prends. Et cette personne c'est toi ! Tu es complètement aveugle aussi ! Tu capte rien quand je te fais des signes, tu veux que je ma balade avec un panneau clignotant ? »

Tout le monde doit être en étude à ce moment là, j'enjambe donc la cabine par l'espace entre le plafond et le mini-mur qui cache notre intimité.

« Hé ! Arrête ! » S'exclame Mandy surprise

Je la vois les larmes aux yeux

« C'est toi qui m'induis en erreur en me disant que je connais pas »

Mandy soupira et laissa tomber sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle annonça ensuite d'une voix lointaine

« Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux…personne ne se connaît vraiment »

« J'aime à penser que je sais qui je suis…dans l'ensemble »

« Ce n'est pas réciproque n'est ce pas ? »

« Si. Sinon je n'aurais pas eu de raison d'être peinée »

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il serait si facile d'avouer mon amour. Je pensais que ce serais plus difficile…tellement difficile que je pensais ne jamais pouvoir le lui avouer.

S'ensuivit une série de baisers significatifs. Puis une obligation à sortir de là et pour cause le cours d'Histoire. Je me sens étrange…alors je suis sa copine officielle ? Aucuns mecs…celle qui lui donne envie de laisser parler les gens, laissé couler les rumeurs. D'un côté j'aime cette sensation et ce statut dirons nous…de l'autre j'ai peur qu'elle me trouve trop truc et trop machin, pas assez bidule ou pas assez chose et que tout prenne fin comme si c'était une erreur de parcours. J'ai également peur que notre relation perde de sa profondeur pour laisser place aux baisers toutes les deux minutes, quelque chose pour ne pas voir qu'on s'embrasse juste parce qu'on a plus rien à se dire. Mais entre nous c'est plus fort que ça j'imagine. Je crois que je vais me faire et lui faire confiance. Une seconde…je suis en train de vivre mon premier amour. Excepté la fois où j'étais sorti avec cette fille pour « s'amuser » en camp. Ça ne compte pas hein ? Et aussi la fois où j'avais accepté d'être avec un garçon pour me rassurer…c'est lui d'ailleurs qui m'avait collé la « prestigieuse » réputation de fille coincée. Un peu prétentieux surtout que ce n'était pas un problème chez moi mais chez lui. De un, je me sentais mal à l'aise en sa présence, de deux je ne l'aimais pas. Alors ses aventures nulles ne comptent pas du tout voilà. Effacées du disque dur. Donc par déduction puisque tout ceci vient d'être effacé Mandy est mon premier amour. J'aurais aimé la rencontrer avant comme ça je n'aurais rien eu à effacer, c'aurait été elle et moi depuis toujours et peut être pour toujours ? Je ne crois pas trop en l'amour éternel. Pas à cette époque. Je ne me vois pas passer ma vie avec quelqu'un jusqu'à être incontinente. Ce serait purement et simplement de l'utopie. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Mais je m'en fous, je vais tout faire pour que cette relation marche malgré nos différences. C'est peut être la dernière année mais il est hors de réponse que ce soit un flirt de terminale. Je ne lui ai pas demandé dans quelle université elle comptait aller. Si elle comptait aller en université ce qui n'est pas certain. Nous allons en cours comme si de rien n'était. On se lance même des faux regards de mépris. Ça devient presque un jeu amusant. J'aimerais qu'on se retrouve seules à seules pour lui parler et apprendre tout ce que je ne sais pas encore sur elle. Pourquoi ne pas l'inviter ? Je n'ai plus à trouver de prétextes à présent. Arnold est livide, d'une pâleur absolue. C'est surement le fait de voir David dans les bras de sa nouvelle copine…Clover. D'ailleurs il ne lui adresse presque plus la parole. Elle ne parle que de David et ça doit le faire souffrir. Je pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il me sourit tristement. Quand à Clover elle ne chaume pas au rayon narguage d'ennemie officielle.

« Hello Mandy ! »

« Tiens salut, meilleure amie, depuis quand en fait ? »

« Jamais ! »

« Alors depuis quand me décoche tu la salutation. Tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire ? »

« Eh bien oui, figure toi ma chère que je sors avec David, il m'a préféré à toi. »

« On est tous très contents pour toi Clover. Organise une soirée de fiançailles je serais ravie de ne pas y aller » réponds Mandy sourire aux lèvres

« Tant mieux ta présence n'est pas particulièrement souhaitée »

« Ce n'est surement pas l'avis de ton galant. Si tu crois qu'il va me boycotter comme ça. »

« Bien sur c'est moi qu'il aime ! »

« L'amitié compte plus qu'une simple petite amourette. Combien de filles y sont passées avant toi ? »

« Que des erreurs de sa part »

« Et tu es la dernière en date, sincères félicitations »

C'est sur ses mots qu'elle tourne les talons. Impassible.

« Non mais quel culot ! »

« Si vous vous aimez c'est tout ce qui compte pour être heureux hein ! » réponds Alex, les yeux brillants

« Non mais n'importe quoi ! »

« C'est pas n'importe quoi l'amour »

Alex ne plaisante pas avec l'amour c'est certain.

En français l'ambiance est au dodo. Il n'y a que moi qui m'indigne de la manière donc notre professeur massacre ce magnifique livre que je connais bien. Il prétend que le langage familier pour l'époque de son auteur reflète son manque de discipline.

« Mais n'importe quoi ! Vous le connaissez ce type ? Arrêtez un peu de le psychanalyser » intervient Mandy

« En plus ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut affirmer, il n'a jamais dit pourquoi il avait utilisé ce langage, ce n'est qu'une affaire d'opinons personnelle, vous ne pouvez pas le certifier »

« Samantha ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de votre part ! » réponds le professeur surpris

« Quoi, c'est interdit de s'exprimer ? » demande Mandy avec une pointe d'insolence dans la voix.

« J'ai fait des études ce n'est pas pour que vous en sachiez plus que moi »

« Ce n'est absolument pas une affaire de culture littéraire. C'est un avis qu'on ne peut pas inculquer comme une vérité suprême. » Ai-je répondus, sincèrement sur les nerfs

Tout le monde semblait étonné de ma prise de parole.

« Quoi, vous croyez que je ne sais pas défendre mes convictions ? »

Ça m'avait franchement énervée qu'on me prenne pour un robot.

« Mais va y…on s'en fout » lance un crétin de la classe comme si on se disputait un bout de brioche

« C'est important pour moi » ai-je simplement répondu « Cette auteure est une femme que j'estime et qui à beaucoup fait avancer les choses. Vous seriez peut être toutes à apprendre la couture sans elle ! »

« Bah…ouais » se défendit celui-ci, pas très intelligent

« Ça suffit asseyez vous ! Nous allons continuer sur un autre sujet que le registre de langue utilisé. Parlons des personnages »

Enervant ce mec. Et c'est important quand il se bat pour une pouffe avec qui frimer lui ? Incroyable. Mandy me lance un regard de soutient. Je lève les yeux au ciel, elle fait de même. A côté de moi, Clover à retrouver sa torpeur. Et le prof parle un peu dans le vide puisque personne ne l'écoute. Pas même moi, ni Arnold, c'est pour dire. C'est drôle c'est comme si Arnold était une version masculine de moi-même et que David était la version masculine de Mandy. Si seulement ça pouvait aussi bien se passer entre Arnold et David qu'entre Mandy et moi. Nous sommes donc en groupe pour le travail que nous devions faire il y a des lustres. Mais comme le prof était en stage une semaine et que la semaine suivante c'était le jeudi de l'ascension ça remet tout à aujourd'hui. Sans compter que ce crétin de prof avait préféré nous filer un contrôle surprise la fois où on aurait pu travailler notre bidule en groupe. Heureusement qu'on l'a qu'une semaine celui-là. Mandy trouve pas mal de solutions et m'aide beaucoup. On s'effleure plus ou moins accidentellement. Elle met plus de parfum que d'habitude, sans pour autant se vider le flacon sur la tête. Par contre du côté d'Arnold il travaille un peu solo. David étant totalement affalé sur sa chaise. Le susmentionné réponds également aux baisers à distance de Clover. Arnold lève les yeux au ciel et me regarde avec une expression qui veut dire « c'est un supplice même dans ma matière préférée ». Je comprends tout à fait et je me tourne à nouveau vers Mandy.

« Il a quoi Arnold ? »

J'hésite entre mentir à Mandy ou lui dire la vérité.

« Euh…il ne trouve pas la formule »

Mentir…je n'allais quand même pas trahir un ami qui m'avait confié un secret.

« Ah. Tu as vu ce con en français, j'y crois pas l'autre qui essaie de nous mettre son avis dans le crâne »

« Total ! J'étais sidérée. Il est trop con. J'avais envie de le boxer avec une poupée Barbie princesse des cygnes et dieu sait que ça fait mal une fois je m'en suis pris une dans la … »

De un : Ce n'est pas très élégant de dire ça à sa petite amie si on veut la garder.

De deux : Tout le monde me regarde

De trois : Pourquoi j'ai sorti ma réponse dans un gros blanc

De quatre : Le prof s'apprête à faire un commentaire

« Vous parlerez de poupée Barbie plus tard si ça ne vous dérange pas Samantha. Nous sommes en cours de physique »

« Euh…oui, oui. Désolée »

Clover rit moins. Elle me trouve sans doute stupide, j'en sais rien. Mandy ne retient pas son rire, mais comme ce n'est pas la seule le prof ne dit rien. Et moi je me sens vraiment tarte. Travail en groupe finit en tout cas. Princesse des cygnes mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de dire ça aussi… connerie mais alors...

Aération et respiration en plein air (récré)

« Depuis quand tu tape la causette à Mandy ? » demande Clover

« Et pas n'importe quelle causette, celle de Barbie princesse des cygnes » ajoute Alex encore le sourire aux lèvres

« Euh…mais…ben merde hein c'est bon j'allais pas rester muette. Je déteste les silences dans les travaux de groupes c'est pesant. »

« David il m'a renvoyé mon bisou avec sa main ! Vous avez vu ! Depuis le temps que j'attends de sortir avec lui ! Il est trop…beau ! Bien que je ne comprenne pas toujours son humour, je fais semblant de rire et il m'embrasse »

« C'est donc ça, l'amour » ai-je ironisé

« Oui ! N'est pas mignon ? » Demande Clover sans attendre ma réponse elle repart dans son délire

Je soupire, assez exaspérée par cette attitude. Je me demande aussi si David est très amoureux de Clover. Ou si son « amour » est à la hauteur de celui de Clover. David est assez bizarre dans son genre, j'ai du mal à le cerner. Des fois il me semble cool et d'autre fois je le trouve ridiculement étroit d'esprit. Si ça se trouve il est skizophrène, et il a ces deux personnalités, n'est ce point une théorie intéressante ? Non. Bon.

En chaise douillette en train de faire des devoirs

« Sam chérie, un garçon pour toi au téléphone ! »

« Hein ? »

« Un garçon pour toi au téléphone tu es sourde ou quoi ? »

« J'arrive »

Je descends et décroche

« Alors, comment va mon pauvre petit déprimé ? »

« Je vais très bien merci »

« Arrête de dire des conneries ! C'était pas la forme en cours…t'a une voix bizarre »

« Mais non c'est ma voix habituelle ! »

« Non, d'habitude tu as une voix plus…moins… »

« Est-ce que tu sais qui c'est au moins ? »

« Arny »

« Ouh que c'est mignon ce petit surnom ! Ici David »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu m'appelle toi ? »

« Bel accueil ! Je voulais juste te dire de faire gaffe au petit cœur fragile de Mandy, elle t'aime vraiment…mais vraiment alors fait pas de conneries, si c'est pas important pour toi autant arrêter tout de suite »

« Merci mais je sais ce que j'ai à faire et je ne suis pas une périprostipute ! » ai-je lancé avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix

« Détends-toi petite. Je disais juste ça pour son bien et on se connaît pas trop »

« Tu aurais pu me le dire en face »

« Non, je ne veux pas être vu en compagnie d'intello »

« Drôle, très drôle. »

« C'est que Clover me lâche pas d'une bottine alors… »

« Et où à tu eu mon numéro ? »

« Tu es dans l'annuaire »

« Ok…t'inquiète pas pour Mandy, c'est réciproque »

Sur ce je raccroche. Je ne sais pas si David mérite l'amour d'Arnold. C'est un bon ami, la preuve avec Mandy. Mais pourquoi se contente-t-il d'un amour éphémère avec Clover s'il a une pointe de romantisme ? Mystère. J'appelle Arnold.

« Oui ? »

« Arnold, c'est Sammy »

« Ah salut… »

« Tu mange du chocolat? »

« Si seulement j'en avais…en plus…après…enfin…pas au téléphone »

« Tu veux que je passe au parc, tu y seras ? »

« Oui. »

« Ok ben on se retrouve là bas »

« Merci »

Je sors mon vieux vélo gris et boueux du garage. Et je pédale en fredonnant un petit air improvisé. Une voiture se gare en face de moi

« Hey. Tu va où ? »

« Voir Arnold »

« Dans ce vélo pourri ? »

« Ben…euh…ouais. Et toi tu va où dans cette décapotable pas pourrie ? »

« Au ciné. »

« Voir quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien, ce qu'il y a d'intéressant sur place. A vrai dire j'espérais qu'on se verrait après. Genre vers 21 h ? »

« C'est tard ! T'es folle ! »

« Tu dis que tu va sortir les poubelles et on marche un moment »

« Oui, ça peut l'faire…Bon on se rejoint juste après »

« Bien. Merci de t'être arrangée j'avais envie de te voir »

« Euh…d…de rien, euh…à demain…enfin tout à l'heure…enfin ce soir… »

Sur ces merveilleuses paroles (très fluides surtout) je file telle la naze en vélo ridicule, toujours abasourdie par ce qu'elle vient de dire. Le vent me fait voler les mèches (de cheveux, sans rire). Je m'imaginais un côté hollywoodien sauf que quand j'ai croisé mon reflet dans une vitrine, horreur et damnation c'était surtout celle qui s'était séché les cheveux avec un sèche-cheveux en sous marque. Mais je m'en fous. Je suis sure que Mandy aime les sous marques.

Arrivée au parc, le soleil brille et Arnold est tout défait sur son pauvre banc vert entouré d'autres garçons qui se foutent un peu de sa gueule.

« Va-y file les devoirs ! » demande le premier en frappant hyper fort dans l'épaule de mon ami

« Mais aïe euh ! » rétorque celui-ci dans toute sa splendeur.

Je toussote dans le genre celle qui cherche à dire « ouh je suis là »

Les têtes se tournent donc vers la mienne.

« Tu peux dire à ton pote de nous filer les devoirs ? »

« Vous pouvez dégager, j'ai besoin de la place »

Ils se barrèrent pour cause de non-argumentation intelligente à étaler.

« T'as trop d'autorité » remarqua Arnold de sa voix triste

« Alors, t'as envie de mettre Clover au bûcher »

« Non…en fait je me rendrais à l'évidence s'il n'avait pas… »

« Pris tes devoirs en souriant ? »

« Non je te jure je peux pas m'être fait des films ! Il m'a pris, passionnément certes, mais quand même il m'a pris ma virginité buccale ! Je ne suis plus innocent de la bouche ! »

« Il t'as embrassé ! Mais euh…il a dérapé en te faisant la bise ou… »

« Dérapé aussi longtemps et avec la langue…je ne pense pas que ce soit de coutume dans le lycée…ou partout d'ailleurs. »

« Ouah ! Ouah ! Je dirais même plus ouah ! »

« Ce serait ouah s'il ne sortais pas avec Clover en m'évitant au passage. »

« Fais lui du rentre dedans il pourra pas t'ignorer »

« Attends, si tu sortais pas avec Mandy tu oserais le faire ? »

« Euh…non »

« Alors. Je ne veux pas le perdre parce que je sens que c'est un gars perdu qui a peur… »

« Oui et qui te fait souffrir...il m'a appelé pour me dire de ne jamais faire souffrir Mandy et il te le fait à toi »

« Oui mais…il ne voulait pas vraiment je pense. C'est son environnement, ses potes disent pédé ou tapette. Et j'en sais rien… »

« Clover ne l'aime pas, il ne se sert pas d'elle, il sait qu'elle n'est pas sincère. Est-ce que tu va le laisser t'ignorer comme ça ? »

« Non…je voudrais bien le provoquer, si j'en avais le cran… »

« Ecoute je vais demander à Mandy mine de rien, choper des infos sur sa personnalité et tout puisqu'il est si contradictoire »

« Ce serait bien merci »

Je rentre du parc, un peu triste de l'état d'Arnold, sans savoir quoi penser de David. Après cette fin d'après midi chargée je fais semblant de sortir les poubelles et nous nous retrouvons, Mandy et moi, derrière un muret, assises collées au mur.

« Je trouve David bizarre » ai-je remarqué

« Ah. »

« Pas toi ? »

« Non. C'est mon ami. Ce qui est dommage chez lui c'est qu'il refuse la difficulté. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Il veut tellement que tout soit facile qu'il évite les obstacles, il dit qu'il s'en fout pas mal. Je crois qu'il a peur de ne pas savoir quoi faire face à des problèmes qui pourraient le toucher réellement. »

« Pour ça qu'il déconne tout le temps, il a pas le temps de penser »

« Oui. Comme moi à une période. J'avais peur de la solitude, c'est là qu'on parle avec soi-même. »

« Oui c'est vrai. Mais tôt ou tard on doit faire face »

« David devra faire face. Il essaie juste de reculer l'échéance »

« Mais il sait ce qu'il veut non ? »

« Oui mais il ne veut pas le vouloir. Arrêtons de se mentir je sais que tu parles d'Arnold, David est très attiré par lui. »

« Ah il te l'a dis ? »

« Il n'a rien besoin de me dire, je le vois. Il a trop peur des regards et il n'aime pas se poser des questions. »

« Je vois. En tout cas Arnold souffre… »

« Je sais mais ce n'est pas le seul. Il faut absolument qu'Arnold le provoque. Il ne sait pas résister aux provocations. Or s'il ne fait rien David va s'enfermer »

« Et nous deux ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ça se passe bien ? »

« Non »

« Ah ? »

« Je plaisante ! Si tu sens que tout va bien c'est bon et je me suis assise sur une putain de fourmilière ! » Annonça Mandy en se levant brusquement

« Sam…Saaam »

« Merde ma mère »

« Oui madame Simpson désolée, je faisais la conversation à votre fille…donc euh…ça l'a retardée bon ben ciao »

Mandy était tout à fait crédible dans le coup de l'apparition pas programmée. Et ma mère n'y vit que de l'étincelle.

Dans mon lit je songe à ce que vient de me dire Mandy à propos de David. Tout cela me fait pensé à une citation de Nietzsche « Veux-**tu** avoir la vie facile ?  
Reste toujours prèsdu troupeau, etoublie-toienlui**.** »

Le lendemain

Comme nous sommes le premier juin je sens que l'année scolaire touche à sa fin. Je sens que c'est une nouvelle vie qui commencera.

J'étudierais ce que je veux étudier et seulement ça. Mon avenir commence à se préciser.

Avant j'étais très engagée en politique et je donnais un peu d'espoir aux âmes esseulées qui écoutaient mes discours (du moins je l'espère). J'avais mes petites utopies qui me faisaient tenir et je marchais à petit pas pour en connaître d'avantage et ainsi pouvoir prendre position plus facilement. Cette année j'ai arrêté, à cause du bac et de je ne sais quoi.

Une envie d'avoir de temps en temps l'esprit libre, rien à faire. J'ai pris énormément gout à cela, avoir le temps de savourer l'instant. Comme ceux que je passe avec Mandy.

Je n'aurais jamais pu me rapprocher d'elle avant…j'étais trop préoccupée. C'était le moment cette année voilà. Quelle avantage à avoir une relation lorsqu'on pense à autre chose quand on embrasse et à embrasser quand on fait autre chose ? Bientôt j'entrerais dans mon école de comptabilité. J'ai toujours su gérer mon argent correctement et j'aimerais aider les entreprises à pouvoir également le faire. Je suis la raisonnable comme Mandy serait l'ambitieuse. Les deux se complètent et peuvent être tantôt qualités tantôt défauts.

Quelques semaines plus tard

Mandy à troqué la décapotable rutilante – ou juste rangée dans le garage – pour rouler à moto. Pas une pourri. Une moto assez sympa, pas trop énorme et personnalisée par les soins de Donna. Mandy a même revêtue le blouson en cuir.

« Le total look motarde » ai-je remarqué

« Je pense que les « looks » sont des prisons. Je mets ce que je veux, quand je veux. »

« Et quand tu mettras des jupes la moto ce sera pas trop ça je pense… »

« J'utiliserais ma voiture. » réponds t'elle en haussant les épaules

« Ah »

« La moto c'était pour marquer le coup. »

« Tu sais que c'est bientôt le bac ? »

« Ouais. Mais c'est bon, je vais pas me louper »

« Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? »

« Bah…je me fais confiance. Et puis je glande pas tout le temps non plus. »

« D'accord. Je te fais confiance aussi. Tu veux aller loin, m'étonnerais que tu fonce dans le mur »

« Ah non ce serait dommage une moto toute neuve ! »

La réplique me fait sourire. Nous entrons en classe. L'année touche à sa fin et l'ambiance est à la détente, tout le monde s'en fout. Certains confectionnent des avions en papier maison. Moi je lis en cachette sous ma table et Mandy dessine à côté de moi. Donna préfère regarder les gens par la fenêtre qu'écouter le prof. Et même Arnold s'éclate à toucher « accidentellement » la main de David, celui-ci se montre assez gêné et la retire tout de suite. On dirait que ça le fait moins marrer. Il est déstabilisé et ne réponds plus aux signes de Clover qui à l'air vexée. Elle ne perd pas de temps pour m'en parler dès la récré.

« David ne fait plus attention à moi ! »

« Trouve-t'en un autre alors » ai-je répondu

« Non…je ne peux pas… »

Serait-elle vraiment tombée amoureuse de David ?

« Pourquoi tu peux pas ? » demande Alex

« Parce que c'est le plus beau de la classe ! »

Je vois…

Je laisse rapidement tomber. Arnold s'en sort plutôt bien, il est assez content de provoquer une telle réaction chez David. La gêne, comme si les rôles s'inversaient.

Je révise pour le bac, je sais que c'est décisif mais j'ai mal à la tête dès que je m'y mets. Je crois qu'en fait j'ai pas envie.

Un si beau mois de juin où je pourrais aller faire un tour à la piscine, ou chez Mandy. On s'étaient promis une petite balade en ville, juste discuter au soleil. Au lieu de ça je dois supporter toutes ses leçons que j'ai l'impression d'oublier au fil de mes fastidieuses lectures et re-lectures. Je m'endors tard le soir et j'espère que les jours passeront vite et que cette épreuve sera enfin surmontée. Après ça, j'inviterais Mandy dans un restaurant (ou un MC Do si je suis d'humeur pas très riche et pas très romantique).

David est trop jaloux en fait…Clover s'accroche à Arnold pour rendre jaloux David et David se laisse faire pour rendre jaloux le même gars. Il est jaloux certes, la question est : de qui est il jaloux ? Il ne faisait plus attention à Clover à cause de la drague d'Arnold…ce qui me fait supposer qu'il aime Arny. Mais rien ne prouve ma supposition…Alors ça voudrait dire que… merde ! Concentration… Le bac, le bac.

Et va-t-on s'éloigner avec Mandy ? Heureusement qu'on est dans des écoles assez proches…mais pas à quelques pas l'une de l'autre non plus. Si ça se trouve demain on…bon, TRAVAIL !

Nous entrons dans la salle d'examens…le stress se fait sentir.

On nous distribue le sujet, j'en vois certain se foutre une claque frontale avec la paume de leur main…ce qui signifie, en tant que sociologue avisée que je suis, je le sais, donc ça signifie une non-révision de cette question, une hypothèse de foirage imminent et je m'en fous parce que le sujet est parfait en ce qui me concerne et non je ne suis pas égoïste, j'en ai rien à faire des malheurs des pauvres autres bacheliers, rien à voir.

…

C'est fini ! Ouf ! Vivement les résultats. Mandy et moi discutons en public, petit à petit nous nous voyions plus souvent, mais personne ne s'en rendaient compte, occupés à leurs vies amoureuses, le bac ou à se lustrer le nombril.

Mandy pense avoir réussi mais sait très bien qu'elle entrera dans une grande entreprise en tant que…secrétaire de base dès octobre. Elle me dit que rien de sert de savourer sa puissance si on l'a acquise par le piston, ce en quoi je suis tout à fait d'accord.

David s'approche d'Arnold…

« T'as réussi ? »

« Ouais, un bisou pour me remercier » ricana Arnold tout en provocation

Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait absolument pas c'est que David le fasse ! Sous les yeux ébahis de Clover…un peu dégoutée sans doute d'avoir perdu son « beaaau » David. Il était devenu le beau David de quelqu'un d'autre, et quelqu'un qu'elle croyait totalement hors compétition de surcroit.

Ecole de Sam.

Mon bac, je l'ai eu mention très bien. Alors j'ai tenté l'entrée dans une grande école et j'ai réussi.

Que de changements, et surtout de révélations, celle que Mandy et moi fîmes à Clover ne la mis même pas hors d'elle.

Elle est devenue un peu plus mature, seulement un peu mais c'est déjà ça. On l'aime comme elle est ou on l'aime pas c'est comme avec tout le monde. Alex est passée championne de basket dans sa catégorie. Donna travaille dans un garage automobile, de luxe ! Je n'ai rien dit à personne pour mon homosexualité ici. Je suis là pour réussir, des amis j'en ai déjà je n'en veux pas d'autres et là c'est vraiment de la pure compétition qui m'anime. Alors quand Mandy vient me chercher, en costume dans sa décapotable j'ai toujours droit à un questionnement.

« Ouah, elle est belle. C'est qui ? Ta frangine ? »

Ce à quoi je réponds non, neutrement et file pour ne pas devoir en dire plus, ou bien mentir… encore.


End file.
